Le gypse noir
by gobi78
Summary: Natsu et Gray sont en couple, leur quotidien est bercé par leurs amour et leur chamailleries. Un jour, une compétition est lancée entre les deux hommes ! Gonflé à bloc, chacun part de son côté. Mais à leur retour l'un d'eux va regretter amèrement cette décision. Entre tortures psychologiques, violences physiques et viols, c'est une course contre la montre qui s'enclenche pour eux !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui je suis toujours là, je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Attention celle-ci est particulière ! De nombreux lemons sont présents (j'ai pensé à vous bande de pervers ;) ) Mais aussi des scènes très dur (violences, tortures psychologiques, viols, etc...)**

 **Donc cette fiction est pour un publique avertie !**

 **sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux ans, deux ans que fairy tail a gagné les grands jeux magique. Mais aussi deux ans que Natsu a avoué ses sentiments à son rival et qu'ils vivent le parfait amour, six mois que les tourtereaux vivent ensemble pour le meilleur et plus encore.

Leur quotidien ce rythmait comme avant, à quelques exceptions près : ils passaient la journée à la guilde ou en mission avec l'équipe, des bagarres éclataient ici et là. Mais une fois dans l'intimité de leur foyer, les disputes disparaissaient pour laisser place au réconfort qu'offre l'autre. Plus rien n'existe à part l'être aimé plus que tout, celui qui offre un soutien infaillible et panse les souffrances de l'autre. Leurs soirées, contrairement à leurs journées, sont rythmés par la douceur et la tendresse.

Aujourd'hui était particulier, suite à une énième dispute des rivaux, Natsu lança un défi à son compagnon. Chacun choisi une mission -équivalente- pour l'autre et le premier de retour gagne, bien entendu Gray accepta sur-le-champs et le couple se dirigea vers le tableau des quêtes.

Rapidement, les deux hommes ce mirent d'accord, Natsu partirait pour le Nord afin d'abattre un monstre qui terrorise un village et Gray partirait pour l'Est dans le but de terrasser un monstre qui empêche l'accès à une mine importante. Les deux missions représentaient un temps égal de trajet et leurs récompenses proches laissaient entendre que les monstres étaient de forces égales. Les amoureux décidèrent -d'un commun accord- que le départ aurait lieu en simultané le lendemain matin, histoire de profiter de l'autre un soir de plus .

Le soir même, alors que leurs valises étaient bouclées, les garçons s'accordèrent un moment de douceur dans les bras de l'autre.

« Dit... Commença Natsu hésitant.

Hum ? Répondit Gray le nez dans la chevelure de son amant, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

Tu veux vraiment faire cette compétition ?

Pourquoi ? Tu te défile ? Demanda le mage de glace, souhaitant titiller son camarade.

Pas du tout ! Je vais même la gagner cette compêt' ! »

Gray ricana, c'était tellement facile d'embêter le rose. Ce dernier allait de nouveau répliquer, quand le ténébreux l'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer ce soir, il avait surtout « d'autres » projet en tête.

La température monta d'un cran dans le salon alors que Natsu répondait au baiser, il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure douce et indiscipliné du noir. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent tout en intensifiant le baisé. Leurs mains, curieuses du corps de l'autre, se baladaient avidement sur la peau tendre qui frissonnait à leur passage. Doucement, Gray allongea son amant sous lui tout en gouttant sa gorge de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Natsu laissa échapper un soupir en même temps qu'il débarrassait son compagnon de sa chemise. Mais tout à coup le mage de feu tiqua, il était en dessous. Pas que cela le dérange de temps en temps, mais ce soir il dominerait ! Histoire de laver l'affront que le glaçon lui avait fait en sous-entendant que lui, dragon slayer et fils d'Ignir, avait les miquettes à l'idée de participer à une petite compétition de pacotille !

Il attrapa délicatement le menton de son amant pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser tendrement. Le rose profita de l'instant d'inattention de son camarade pour inverser leurs positions. Gray remarqua le changement et brisa le baisé avant de demander d'un ton accusateur :

« A quoi tu joues !?

Tu as osé sous-entendre que j'avais peur de perdre la compétition ?

Et ? Interrogea le brun qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son dragon.

Et je vais te montrer ce que coûte un tel outrage. Affirma Natsu les yeux pétillant

Ho et bien montre moi donc, monsieur le dragon. Proposa le mage de glace, une lueur de défi dans le regard. »

Salamender lui fit son fameux sourire avant de plonger sur le torse de sa victime, décidément bien trop consentante. Il caressa de sa langue les boutons de chair, de son amant, durcis par le plaisir. En même temps il défit son pantalon, le noir ayant déjà perdu le sien inexplicablement.

Il passa doucement la main sous le caleçon de son compagnon puis d'un coup empoigna le membre tendu de ce dernier. Le corbeau poussa un gémissement de plaisir mêlé à la surprise, il planta son regard saphir dans celui émeraude du rose qui lui fit un sourire victorieux avant de l'embrasser.

Le slayer libéra de sa prison de tissu le membre gonflé de son glaçon, il délaissa ses lèvres pour le prendre en bouche. Il fit jouer sa langue, de haut en bas, sur la verge du mage de glace. L'ice maker se laissa aller au délicieux traitement qui lui était offert, poussant quelques gémissements érotique incitant son dragon à continuer. Ce dernier accéléra les vas et viens tout en malaxant les bourses du brun. Quand il senti que son homme arrivait à sa limite, il accentua les coups de langue. Gray se libéra dans la bouche du rose qui avala tout avant de ce redresser sur les genoux.

« Je...crois que... je vais être... plus offensant... à l'avenir. Annonça le corbeau qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Dois-je comprendre que ça t'as plus ? Interrogea Natsu d'un air supérieur.

C'était génial, merci mon amour. Répondit l'ice maker en caressant la joue de son amour.

Et attend, c'est pas fini ! Déclara la salamandre d'un ton joyeux et enfantin, en complète contradiction avec les activités aux quelles ils s'adonnaient en ce moment même. »

Finalement ce dernier présenta trois de ses doigts à son compagnon qui les pris en bouche, il les humidifia dans de petit bruit de suçon qui ne firent que décupler le désire du mage de feu. Une fois ses doigts bien humide, le dragon les présenta face à l'intimité du noir. Il fit pénétrer lentement un premier doigt qu'il faisait bouger circulairement afin de détendre son camarade.

L'ice maker quand à lui, observait les faits et gestes de son amant. Il se délectait de la vision d'un Natsu concentré, chose rare en temps normal mais l'amour les rendaient tout deux différent. Le slayer retira ses doigts de l'intimité désormais bien humide qui lui était offerte puis y présenta son membre gonflé d'envie. Il le fit entré par de petits déhancher, lent et doux tout en surveillant le visage du mage de glace, il ne voulait en aucun cas y lire de la douleur. Mais l'expression de luxure qu'affichait le brun rassura son amant, ce dernier s'autorisa même à accélérer les mouvements de hanche.

Gray commença à gémir sous le plaisir que lui offrait son compagnon, il recula son bassin pour enfoncer le membre du mage de feu plus loin en lui et du même coup, intensifier leur plaisir. Heureux du plaisir évident qu'il offrait à son amour, Natsu plaça les genoux de ce dernier sur ses épaules afin d'explorer encore plus en profondeur son entre chaude et jouissive. Le Noir ne retenait plus ses hurlement tant les coups de buttoir étaient délectable, il se sentait venir et il en était de même pour son amant qui avait accéléré à son maximum. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble dans un orgasme divin.

Natsu s'écroula sur son glaçon, épuisé, haletant, en nage mais heureux et comblé. Il en était de même pour Gray qui caressait pensivement les cheveux indiscipliné de son amant, le rose entama la conversation :

« A quoi tu pense ?

Ça va me manquer.

qu'est ce qui va te manquer ? Demanda le dragon légèrement inquiet.

Ce qu'on vient de faire, répondit l'ice maker un sourire pervers aux lèvres, dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir te toucher pendant une semaine...

Pourquoi ne pas annuler cette stupide compétition ? La question du mage de feu résonnait plus comme une supplique qu'une question.

Parce qu'on à déjà accepté les missions, abandonner ternirait l'image de Fairy Tail. Expliqua le brun. Mais si tu ne te sent pas d'attaque, tu peux demander à Lucy ou Erza de t'accompagner. Proposa t-il sarcastiquement.

Moi pas d'attaque ? Mais tu rêve tout éveillé mon pauvre ! Je vais n'en faire qu'une bouché de ce montre et même que j'aurais fini avant toi ! Sinon, toi tu prendrais qui ?

Personne pourquoi ? J'ai pas peur d'un monstre d'opérette ! Et puis sa serait une défaite pour moi. Affirma le mage de glace d'un air supérieur

Ok, je vais me doucher. Annonça le rose, souhaitant mettre fin à cette discutions. »

Décidément, le ténébreux cherchait la bagarre ce soir. Natsu pris place sous le jet d'eau chaude, toujours pensif. Pourquoi cette stupide compétition -dont il était l'investigateur- le chiffonnait autant ? Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, une alarme résonnait dans son esprit, le mettant en garde contre un danger à venir. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, les missions duraient seulement une semaine et les montres ne semblaient pas poser de problème étant donner leurs faibles récompenses... Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? Finalement il mit sa sur le compte de la peur de perdre face à son rival, de toute façon rien de grave ne pourrait arriver !

Si seulement il avait su...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Donne moi dans les commentaires votre avis et vos hypothèses pour la suite (ça m'intéresserais de connaitre votre ressenti par rapport à cette nouvelle histoire)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre ! Meci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos éspérances et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses pour la suite dans les commentaires !**

 **sur-ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les deux tourtereaux se levèrent aux aurores pour prendre leur train respectif et ainsi débuter cette compétition d'une semaine. Ils se rendirent main dans la main à la gare de Magnolia, les deux hommes s'offrirent une dernière étreinte amoureuse et un baiser ardent sur le quai du départ. Natsu regarda partir le train de son compagnon le cœur serrer, ce n'est que pour une semaine ce dit-il dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer. Rien n'y faisait, une violente angoisse lui écrasait le cœur. A quoi bon ce torturer l'esprit, le train étant parti et le sien démarrant dans une dizaines de minutes, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour...

la salamandre rejoignit son quai de départ et pris place dans un compartiment vide du train, trois longues heures de souffrances l'attendait, le seul bon côté c'est qu'il ne serait pas en état de réfléchir ! Peut être que ses angoisses le laisserait tranquille pendant ce labse de temps ? C'est tout ce que demandait le mage de feu et puis de toute façon à quoi bon s'inquiéter, ils étaient tout deux des mages aguéri ! Ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de ces satané monstre !

Au plus grand malheur du dragon slayer, le train pris du retard lors du voyage. Au total le rose dû encaisser non pas trois mais cinq heures de voyage. L'arrivée du train à quai sonna comme une délivrance pour le pauvre mage qui avait encore une journée de marche devant lui avant d'enfin atteindre le village en question.

Son périple prit fin au moment ou il pu apercevoir le village de Tulipia, arrivée à destination il fut accueilli par les différents villageois qui voyaient en lui la fin de leur cauchemar. On le conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la maison du maire qui l'accueilli à son tour à bras grands ouvert, il fut ensuite invité par l'épouse de ce dernier à prendre place dans le salon pour lui communiquer de plus ample détail sur la mission mais surtout la nature du monstre. Au cours de la discutions il appris notamment que le monstre attaquait le village de nuit à des intervalles irrégulière, ce qui empêchait de prévoir la prochaine attaque. Par contre on lui fit par des soupçons qui pesait sur sa présence dans les bois au nord du village, plus précisément dans un village abandonné à environs deux heures de marches de là. À la fin de la discussion il fut décidé que Natsu passerait la nuit au village et n'entamerait ses recherches que le lendemain matin, le maire l'amena jusqu'à la modeste auberge du village dans la quelle une chambre lui avait été préparé.

La propriétaire, une belle jeune femme -prénommée Élisabeth- d'une vingtaine d'années lui offrit le repas ainsi qu'une compagnie pour la soirée, soirée au court de la qu'elle le rose compris que la jeune femme avait quelques vu sur lui. Cette constatation le fit sourire, si seulement elle savait à quel point elle n'avait aucune chance ! La soirée s'éternisant et l'aubergiste se fessant beaucoup plus pressante, le dragon décida de couper court en allant ce coucher.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir alla à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Loin de là, dans une contré froide et hostile un jeune homme torse nu était ligoté sur une table d'opération, il avait beau ce débattre avec acharnement, les liens qui l'entravait refusait de céder. Le brun, bailloné ne pouvait que fixer avec terreur et angoisse les hommes qui s'affairaient au tour de lui. L'un deux remplissait une seringue avec un produit inconnu, un autre vérifiait l'état de ses outils tendis que le troisième portait à l'écrit tout ce qui ce déroulait sous ses yeux.

Son attention se reporta sur le premier homme qui s'approcha de lui la seringue en main. A la vue de cette aiguille, le jeune mage ce débâti avec toute la force dont-il était pourvu, malgré ses rudes efforts, les sangles ne bougèrent toujours pas. L'homme, arrivée à son chevet, déposa sa main gantée sur la chevelure ébène du garçon avant de la caresser d'un geste doux.

\- Chut...chut...Tout va bien mon garçon, là... calme toi. Rassura l'inconnu

\- …

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu nous appartiens maintenant. Tout ira bien, tu verra. Nous allons donner un sens à ta pauvre vie ! Commença à expliquer le médecin

donner un sens à sa vie ? Mais elle en avait déjà un ! Natsu était le sens de sa vie, lui et tout les autres de la guilde !

Malgré le contexte angoissant de la situation, Gray se calma un peu suite à l'insistance de la caresse dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprit son erreur qu'a l'instant où il senti l'aiguille traverser la peau de son bras. Immédiatement il senti le liquide se propager dans ses veines, le brûlant de l'intérieur le long de sa remonté puis arrivée à la tête : plus rien, le noir complet.

Le médecin retira l'aiguille, un sourire pervers aux lèvres en contemplant le jeune garçon inconscient. Ce mage était jeune et séduisant, le maître allait l'adorer ! Mais le plus important pour l'instant était de mener à bien l'opération ainsi que le sort complexe de manipulation. Une chose était sûr, il allait beaucoup s'amuser !

Le pale soleil matinal réveilla avec douceur le mage de feu, les raillons caressèrent avec délicatesse le visage du slayer. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, une fois bien réveillé, il quitta son lit en direction de la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Une fois celle-ci terminé, il s'habilla prestement puis dévala les escaliers pour arrivée au comptoir de la taverne. Le rose souhaitait commander à manger avant de ce lancer dans ses recherches, à sa plus grande surprise un copieux petit déjeuner était déjà servi avec un petit mot :

« Natsu-san, j'espère que ces quelques gourmandises saurons vous rassasier, dans le cas contraire n'hésitez pas à vous servir dans la réserve. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission et tout mes vœux vous accompagne. Élisabeth. »

le jeune homme soupira, elle l'avait vraiment à la bonne... il était touché par cette attention mais savait parfaitement pourquoi la demoiselle faisait ça. Il ce décida de lui parler clairement le soir même, en attendant il entama avec plaisir le petit déjeuner qui lui était offert. À la fin de son repas, rassasier et gonflé à bloque, le dragon décida de partir sur le champs afin de débuter la traque du monstre.

Il passa rapidement chez le maire pour connaître la direction à prendre pour atteindre le village abandonner, une fois l'information récolté il parti sur le champs. Au bout d'un certain temps de marche, Le mage atteignit sa destination.

A peine Natsu fit le premier pas dans l'enceinte du village qu'il fut accueilli par le monstre en question. Il fit craquer ses phalanges avec une joie non dissimulé, cette mission allait être accomplie plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait !

La créature qui se dressait devant lui ne tarda pas à mordre la poussière après quelques minutes de combat seulement, le rose était à la fois heureux et déçu, heureux d'avoir terminé si rapidement une mission qui devait lui prendre plusieurs jours mais déçu de ne pas avoir pu se défouler un peu plus.

De retour au village, le slayer décida de prendre la route le jour même malgré l'invitation des villageois à rester séjourner quelques jours de plus. Élisabeth tenta -comme Natsu le pensait- de le retenir une soirée de plus, le dragon lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes les raisons qui le poussait à partir précipitamment. A sa plus grande surprise, la jeune femme devin folle de joie à l'apprise de son ménage avec un autre homme... La salamandre sur le coup déstabilise, finit par prendre la route non sans un dernier au revoir aux habitants.

Enfin de retour à Magnolia, Natsu ce précipita à la guilde, il arriva avec perte et fracas en défonçant la porte d'entrée à grand coup de pied. Il s'avança dans la salle sous l'œil amusé de certain, blasé pour les autres. Arrivée a hauteur du bar, il lança un grand sourire à Mira avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Salut Mira ! Gray est rentré ?

\- Bonjour Natsu, non pas encore. Tout c'est bien passer ?

\- Ho, soupira le mage de feu, oui tout c'est déroulé comme prévu.

\- Tu dois être content, fit remarquer la barmaid en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien étant le premier arrivé, tu as officiellement gagné cette compétition.

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai... Mais j'aurais préféré l'avoir près de moi, quitte à perdre cette compêt'

\- C'est beau. Remarqua la blanche.

\- De quoi ?

\- De constater que l'amour que tu lui porte est plus fort que ta compétitivité. Souligna la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

\- Je l'aime, j'ai rien d'autre à dire. Conclu le dragon avant de tourner les talons.

Il resta un petit moment à la guilde, discutant à droite à gauche avec ses camarades tout en gardant un œil sur la porte d'entrée. Il espérait voir son compagnon les franchir. À la fin de la soirée, il dû ce rendre à l'évidence : Gray ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

D'humeur maussade, il prévint Happy qu'il rentrait ce coucher. Le petit chat bleu décida de l'accompagner, inquiet de ses agissements. Sur le chemin, les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Natsu ne cessait de cogiter sur cette idée de défi, depuis hier son sentiment de danger avait décuplé. Happy observait discrètement la mine sombre de son ami à la chevelure rose, l'exceed comprenait très bien que quelques chose tracassait le slayer. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état, la seule réponse plausible aux yeux du félin était l'absence de Gray.

Les deux camarades arrivèrent finalement chez eux, Natsu jeta son sac de voyage dans l'entrée puis s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant. Happy entamer la conversation :

\- Il te manque, c'est ça ? Interrogea le félidé bleu.

\- Non pas vraiment, ça ne fait que deux jours que nous sommes séparé... Répondit le mage de feu.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta le chat.

\- Je suis inquiet pour ce crétin des glaces, depuis la veille du départ pour cette satanée compétition j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Ce n'est peut être que ton imagination, proposa Happy sans grande conviction.

Le petit animal ne savait pas quels mots choisir pour réconforter son ami, il savait que malheureusement l'instinct animal de Natsu était souvent correct.

Et si effectivement il arrivait quelque chose à Gray, que deviendrait Natsu ? Aucun doute qu'il serait anéanti... Malgré ses doutes, le petit exceed souhaitait remonter le moral à son père adoptif :

\- Haut les cœurs Natsu, Gray est un grand garçon ! Il va rentrer à la maison bientôt et tu pourras lui prouver ta supériorité, tu as tout de même gagner cette compétition haut la main ! S'enthousiasma le petit chat.

Natsu esquissa un petit sourire, il n'avait pas tord. Gray rentrait sain et sauf -ou avec quelques fringues en moins- mais il rentrerait ! Et à ce moment il lui en ferait bavé, étant le grand gagnant il exigera une nuit complète à profité de lui ! Il profitera de cette nuit pour assouvir tous ses fantasmes encore inavoué...

\- Natsu, tu fais peur à sourire comme ça. L'interrompit Happy.

En effet le dragon c'était paré d'un sourire pervers, trahissant la nature de ses pensées. Malgré sa réflexion, l'exceed était heureux de revoir son ami souriant.

La soirée passa tranquillement, les deux amis s'amusèrent à énumérer toutes les tortures qu'il pouvaient infliger à Gray à son retour. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que les deux compères décidèrent de rejoindre Morphée, le rose alla se glisser sous les couvertures de son lit -ressemant acquis car Gray refusait catégoriquement de dormir dans un hamaque- quant à Happy, il alla se blottir dans son coussin installé sur la poutre de la chambre. Les deux amis discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le félidé bleu tombe de sommeil.

Plus tard dans la nuit, l'exceed fut réveillé par des complainte venant d'en bas. Il sorti ses ailes pour se poser délicatement sur l'oreiller de Gray et découvrir avec stupeur que les gémissements provenaient de Natsu. Le petit chat hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre, mais quand les cris du rose s'intensifièrent il se décida à le réveiller en douceur.

\- Natsu réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar...

le mage se réveilla soudainement sous l'insistance de son ami, il se releva brusquement pour s'asseoir dans le lit et recroquevilla ses jambes pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Happy pouvait entendre la respiration affolé de son camarade, inquiet il posa une patte rassurante sur l'avant bras du dragon.

\- Natsu, ça va ?

\- C'était qu'un cauchemar, va te recoucher. Répondit le garçon.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

Happy comprenait très bien qu'il essayait de ne pas l'inquiéter mais surtout de rester fort à ses yeux, pourtant l'exceed comptait bien aider son ami.

Si il refusait de se confier à lui, le félidé savait parfaitement vers qui ce tourner. Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre puis une fois à l'extérieur, il s'élança dans les airs en direction de fairy hills. Il parvint à sa destination en quelques battements d'ailes, il se faufila agilement jusqu'à une chambre bien précise dans la quelle il s'introduisit. Il s'avança prudemment du lit, toujours en vol, puis ce posa sur le pied en bois sculpté qui ornait le lit. Il observa la personne assoupi quelques secondes, il regrettait de la déranger dans son sommeil paisible mais la situation l'imposait.

\- Erza... chuchota le chat

\- …

\- Erza, s'il te plaît...

\- Hmmm, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la mage chevalière en émergeant

\- C'est Happy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Happy ?

\- Natsu, il va pas bien.

\- Laisse moi deux minutes et j'arrive. Conclu la jeune femme en ce levant.

Une fois prête, Titania rejoignit l'exceed qui l'amena directement chez lui par la voie des airs. Arrivées à destination, la rousse entra dans la maisonnette sans plus de cérémonie. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, alors qu'elle s'appétait à franchir cette dernière, la fée se figea d'effrois en entendant des sanglots étouffer provenant de la dite chambre.

C'est le cœur serré de tristesse pour son ami que la chevalière entra dans la chambre. Elle s'avança doucement dans la peine ombre jusqu'à distinguer la silhouette de Natsu, recroquevillé sous les couvertures. Elle s'assit délicatement sur le rebord du lit, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme avait connaissance de sa présence dans la pièce. Titania déposa une main rassurante dans le dos du garçon puis elle commença une caresse de haut en bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Interrogea le dragon.

\- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés ce soir alors je suis là. Répondit-elle d'une voie étonnamment douce.

\- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Se défendit-il

\- Tu me raconte ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le slayer se retourna pour lui faire face, il la sonda quelques avant de céder dans un soupir. Il se releva pour s'adosser à la tête de lit, après tout sa ne pouvait que lui faire du bien d'en parler...

\- J'ai rêvé que gray rentrait. On était l'un en face de l'autre, près à ce prendre dans les bras quand tout à coup un homme est apparu derrière lui. Cet homme à soudainement attrapé Gray par la taille d'une main et à plaquer la seconde sur sa bouche. C'était affreux de voir cette gigantesque main sale souiller ses lèvres que j'ai temps de plaisir à embrasser. Et puis Gray me lançait un regard de détresse sans nom, il se débattait, il essayait de lui échapper mais cet homme était bien trop fort. Raconta Natsu qui tremblait de rage et d'amertume.

La mage lui caressa le bras dans un geste de réconfort et l'incita à continuer son récit d'un signe de tête.

\- Il était entrain de partir avec, il me volait mon amour et moi je n'arrivais pas à les rattraper ! J'avais beau courir sans relâche et à mon maximum rien n'y faisait, quand soudainement il c'est arrêté. Il c'est retourné pour me lancer un sourire écœurant avant de prendre Gray par les épaules et de l'embrasser à plaine bouche ! Il l'embrassait de force et Gray au lieu de ce débattre, il y répondait. Sanglota le mage déstabilisé par son cauchemar.

Le jeune homme regarda son amie avec les yeux empli de larme, cette dernière lui tendis les bras. Natsu s'y engouffra et blotti sa tête contre l'épaule de la rousse. Titania lui caressa le dos délicatement avant de le rassurer :

\- Chut... tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Et si ça arrivait ? Questionna la salamandre en reniflant.

\- ça n'arrivera pas, gray t'aime autant que tu l'aime.

\- Pourtant j'ai une angoisse terrible depuis le jour ou on à mis en place ce défi...

\- ça doit venir du fait que vous êtes séparé pour la première fois depuis votre emménagement ensemble. Proposa la chevalière

Natsu réfléchi un instant aux propos de son amie, en y repensant c'est vrai que les deux hommes effectuaient toutes leurs missions ensembles de puis pratiquement un an.

\- Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec mon cauchemar ?

\- Inconsciemment tu as peur de le perdre car il n'est pas à tes côtés, mais rassure toi, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Merci Erza. Conclu le rose en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Les amis sont là pour ça. Déclara la reine des fées tout en se levant du lit.

Natsu lui attrapa le poignet afin de la retenir, la jeune femme lui fit face avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu...Tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit ? Demanda la salamandre sans osé regarder sa camarade dans les yeux.

La rousse esquissa un sourire devant la bouille gêné qu'arborait le dragon. Il est rare que le jeune homme se montre aussi vulnérable, Titania fit le tour du lit et s'inséra sous les couvertures.

\- Merci

\- Dors maintenant, Gray rentre bientôt.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre qu'en pensez-vous ? quel sont vos pronostiques pour la suite ? En parlant de suite le chapitre 3 sortira le 11 mai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡ Hola ! Me revoilà comme promis avec le chapitre trois. On m'a fait savoir par m.p. que mon précédent chapitre comportait des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Habituellement je fais appel à deux bétareaders mais pour cette fic je souhaitais essayer de me corriger moi-même ! j'ai réessayé avec ce chapitre en y passant encore plus de temps et en utilisant divers outils à ma porté. Si jamais vous trouvez qu'il y a encore trop de faute, n'hésitez pas à me le dire soit en commentaire soit en m.p. et je ferais de nouveau appel à mes bétareaders !  
sur-ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain la guilde organisa un grand pique-nique dans le parc sous la demande d'Erza, la chevalière souhaitait changer les idées du mage de feu. La journée fut mouvementée entre le pique-nique les jeux et les combats, aucun mage n'eut le temps de voir la journée passée. Lorsque Natsu rentra finalement chez lui, il remercia intérieurement ses amis pour lui avoir permis de se vider l'esprit quelques heures.

Le jeune garçon fit un rapide passage sous la douche avant de rejoindre son lit. Happy, rentré plus tôt était assoupi sur l'oreiller de Gray. La salamandre sourit à cette vision avant de se coucher, il caressa la fourrure bleutée de son ami avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. À son réveil, le slayer constata avec déception que son amant n'était toujours pas rentré...

décidément perturbé par l'absence de son compagnon, le rose décida de l'appeler en lacrima pour prendre de ces nouvelles et accessoirement se rassurer. Natsu se dirigea vers le salon et attrapa son sac de voyage qui traînait dans la pièce, il en sorti son lacrima et composa avec empressement le numéro de Gray. À la première tonalité, il fut surpris d'entendre la lacrima sonner dans la pièce. En suivant la mélodie, le dragon retrouva l'objet magique sur le bureau de son bien-aimé.

-Ce crétin a oublié son lacrima ! Pesta le jeune homme.

Il savait qu'au fond de lui que sa colère n'était que l'expression de son inquiétude grandissante...

Le dragon réfléchi quelques instants au meilleur moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de son amant. Après réflexion, il trouva plus judicieux de se rendre directement au village où Gray effectuait sa mission. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne se souvenait ni du nom dudit village, ni de sa localisation. Il pensa finalement que demander à Mira serait plus simple et plus rapide que de se casser les pieds à tout se remémorer. Fier de son idée Natsu prit un petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Happy, ce dernier était heureux de revoir son père adoptif avec le sourire. Une fois le petit-déjeuner englouti et la vaisselle sale empilée dans l'évier -Gray n'aura qu'à la faire à son retour- les deux compères prirent la direction de Fairy Tail.

Arrivés devant la façade à la fée, les deux amis retrouvèrent Lucy :

«- Yo Lucy !

-Natsu, Happy, bonjour !

-Ça va ? Demanda le mage

-Très bien, je m'apprête à partir en mission avec Levy et toi ?

-Je pète le feu !

-Tant mieux, sourit la blonde, je te laisse Levy m'attend à la gare.

-Ok, bon voyage ! » Conclut le slayer accompagné d'un signe de la main.

Le jeune homme entra finalement dans la battisse à la fée, une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le comptoir. Il y trouva comme prévu Mira, fidèle à son poste.

«- Salut Mira ! Dit, c'est où déjà que Gray effectue sa mission ?

-Bonjour Natsu, je n'ai plus le nom en tête mais je peux regarder dans le registre. Proposa la blanche en finissant d'essuyer un verre.

-S'il te plaît, répondit simplement le rose.

-Un problème Natsu ? Demanda le maître assit sur le bar.

-Je vais voir Gray, j'ai besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Avoua le mage.

-Il en est hors de question, tu ne ferais que l'humilier en lui apportant ton aide sur une mission aussi simple. Expliqua le vieux.

-Mais !

-Natsu, intervint la barmaid, si tu veux j'ai le numéro lacrima du commanditaire.

-Ça j'ai le droit ? Interrogea le dragon d'une voie dure.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvenant. »

Le mage accepta la proposition de son amie, il prit le numéro plus le lacrima de la guilde avant de s'isoler dans une salle vide. Il s'assit à même le sol et déposa la précieuse sphère devant lui, fébrilement le jeune homme composa le numéro.

Après quelques sonneries, quelqu'un décida enfin à décrocher :

«- Allo ?

-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Natsu et je suis un mage de fairy tail. Mon ami Gray est en train d'effectuer une mission chez vous.

-Ho oui, le jeune Gray Fullbuster ? Il vient tout justement de terminer son travail, il est encore à la mine mais ne rentre que dans environ deux heures le temps de faire le chemin.

-Donc il rentre ce soir ? S'enthousiasma le rose.

-Ou demain selon sa fatigue, c'est un brave garçon qui a accompli sa quête avec brillo. Je suis tellement satisfait de ces services que je vais le recommander à certains de mes amis !

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non effectivement, il m'a appelé avec sa lacrima à l'instant pour me prévenir de la fin de sa mission.

-D'accord, répondit le rose avec déception, merci de votre aide.

-Pas de problème !

Natsu raccrocha avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne tarderait pas.

Le slayer sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

-Comme quoi tu avais raison Erza, mais j'aurais aimé au moins lui parler.

-Tu le feras ce soir ou demain au plus tard, rassura la rousse, par contre j'ai un message de Gajeel pour toi: « Salamender n'est qu'un gamin qui ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ».

-Il a dit quoi tête de clou ?! Hurla la salamandre avant de se précipiter vers la salle principale. »

La chevalière regarda son camarade partir avec un petit sourire, elle savait que c'était mal de mentir mais il fallait lui occuper l'esprit et Gajeel était le mieux placé . Au pire elle lui ferait tâter de son épée si le dragon de métal osait venir se plaindre.

Titania fit passer le message à toute la guilde que quoi qu'il arrive, ils devaient tenir Natsu occuper toute la journée.

C'est ainsi que le rose ce retrouva tantôt à se battre, tantôt à jouer avec Asuka ou encore à discuter de tout et de rien avec ses amis. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que le mage de feu prit la décision de rentrée, sur le chemin il repensa à ses camarades. Loin d'être dupe, il avait compris qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Le rose était à la fois reconnaissant et honteux, ses amis lui avaient permis de se changer les idées mais d'un autre côté il passait pour un faible à leurs yeux...

« Demain je leurs botterais tous le cul pour rappeler qui est le plus fort ! Hurla-t-il les bras levés. »

Plusieurs passants le dévisagèrent, certains amusés d'autres effrayés mais le mage n'y apporta aucune attention et reprit son chemin.

À son retour chez lui, le rose retrouva Happy assoupi sur le canapé. Le félidé semblait l'attendre mais était tombé de fatigue avant son retour. Il sourit avant de prendre le petit animal dans les bras et de se rendre dans la chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce, il déposa l'exceed dans son panier puis rejoignit son lit.

Avant de se laisser sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, Natsu caressa pensivement la place de Gray. Il rentre demain, se rassura-t-il une dernière fois avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Au cours de la nuit, le rose fut réveillé par des mouvements inconnus. En se retournant, le dragon découvrit avec joie que le brun dormait à ses côtés. Son amant avait dû arriver de nuit.

Le mage de glace dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, le slayer se délecta de la cambrure de son dos qui ce soulevait au rythme de la respiration lente du brun. Natsu ne put résister à la tentation d'y laisser courir ses doigts, il avait besoin de le toucher pour se rassurer, il voulait être sûr que son esprit en manque du mage de glace ne lui joue pas des tours.

Il fit glisser sa main sur la peau laiteuse du brun, cette caresse insistante réveilla le jeune homme.

«-Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il encore ensommeillé.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois de retour. Chuchota le rose heureux.

-Ok...

-Ton monstre ressemblait à quoi ?

-Je sais plus...

-Tu ne sais plus ? Répéta le dragon interloqué

-Natsu je suis fatigué, je veux juste dormir...

-Pardon, on parlera demain, conclut le mage de feu.

-Bonne nuit. »

Le slayer déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant avant de se blottir contre lui et de s'endormir apaisé.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine ! le chapitre étant un peu court, le prochain sera publié le mercredi 18 mai !**

 **Comme d'habitude, donnez moi vos avis et pronostic dans les commentaires ! Je réponds à tous ceux qui ont un compte et pour les autres ne vous inquiétez pas ! je vais trouver une solution pour vous répondre aussi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine !**

 **Petites annonces supplémentaires, de un dans ce chapitre vous aurez le droit à un lemon (et oui encore un ! je sais que vous adorez ça) mais aussi j'ai glissé une référence aux écrits d'Arthemysia (avec son accord bien évidemment !) dites-moi dans les commentaires si vous avez trouvé !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas pour une petite annonce !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Natsu fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur qui émanait de la cuisine. Le dragon émergea lentement, encourager par le doux fumet, puis remarqua l'absence du brun à ses côtés. Il quitta finalement son lit pour se diriger vers le salon. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et observa son compagnon qui cuisinait du pain perdu, il le trouvait terriblement séduisant ce matin, de plus, quelques idées peu chaste lui venait soudainement en tête lorsqu'il portait son tablier « eat my ice cream ».

Silencieusement, le slayer se rapprocha de sa proie avant de l'enlacer affectueusement par-derrière. Il senti le brun se contracter sous la surprise avant de se détendre au contacte de la peau chaude sur la sienne.

Natsu commença sournoisement à picorer la peau tendre du cou de son amant, il sourit en entendant l'ice maker soupirer sous son traitement. À contre cœur, il relâcha sa prise au tour de la taille de son compagnon pour éteindre le gaz et repousser la poêle chaude. Une fois chose faite, il retourna le corbeau pour lui plaquer un baiser vorace. Gray une fois la surprise passée, participa activement au baiser en passant ses bras au tour du cou de son dragon.

Ce dernier défi le tablier du brun puis posa ses mains dans le creux des hanches de son compagnon, le ténébreux avait déjà perdu son pantalon. Le rose rompit le baiser pour observer son amant, ce dernier avait le regard brumeux, les pommettes rosies et le souffle court. Le dragon fondit face à ce spectacle, il retira délicatement le tablier bleu qu'il laissa choir au sol.

Le mage de glace ne laissa pas le temps à son slayer de le contempler : il l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant ses mains glisser le long du torse nu de son compagnon -le rose dormant toujours en caleçon- et retraça doucement les abdos du bout des doigts. Natsu soupira de plaisir sous les caresses du brun, sa peau s'embrasait au passage des doigts curieux de son amant. Jugent qu'il était temps d'accélérer les choses, le mage de feu fit glisser le caleçon du ténébreux le long de ses jambes. Il attrapa ce dernier par les hanches et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, il fixa quelques secondes le membre tendu de son amour avant de le prendre en bouche. Gray rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir que lui procurait son dragon, il avait un don pour les fellations ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le rose effectuait de lent va et viens agrémenter de coup de langue plus ou moins insistant sur le gland de son compagnon, encourager par les gémissements de l'ice maker, il accéléra la cadence. Gray plongea ses mains dans la chevelure hirsute et douce de son compagnon, il massa son crâne du bout des doigts, l'incitant à continuer. Le brun ferma les yeux profitant au maximum du plaisir qui affluait en lui par vagues, Il se sentait au bord de l'extase et Natsu semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'il accentua ses vas et viens en resserrant les lèvres au tour de la verge du ténébreux. Ce dernier se libéra dans un râle profond de plaisir, il posant ensuite le regard sur son dragon qui avala sa semence avant de se lécher les lèvres dans un geste purement provocateur. L'ice maker se senti immédiatement durcir de nouveau face à ce spectacle indécemment érotique, il descendit du plant de travail d'un bon puis attrapa le slayer par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, le corbeau poussa doucement le rose sur le lit, ce dernier s'allongea docilement sous le regard brûlant de son amant, le mage de glace en profita pour débarrasser son dragon de son caleçon et ainsi libérer sa verge au summum de sa forme. Gray remonta lentement le long du corps de son compagnon jusqu'à atteindre ces lèvres qu'il captura dans un baiser ardent, le slayer profita du baiser pour faire basculer l'ice maker sur le lit et prendre position au-dessus de lui. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles du brun et plongea ses iris émeraude dans celles saphir de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu m'as manqué, déclara le rose

-Toi aussi, je t'aime Natsu. Avoua Gray tout en rougissant

Le mage de feu senti son cœur faire un bon monumental face à la déclaration sincère de son amant, ce dernier n'avait pas pour habitude de s'étendre sur ses sentiments, ce qui aux yeux du slayer rendait ces moments plus précieux encore. Il replongea une fois de plus sur ses lèvres comme pour capturer tout l'amour que le ténébreux s'était appliqué à imprégner dans chacun de ses mots, il caressa fiévreusement la peau laiteuse qui frissonnait sous lui.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit sous le regard brûlant de son compagnon avant de porter sa main à sa bouche et de lécher trois de ses doigts le plus sensuellement possible puis dirigea ces derniers vers l'intimité de son amour, celui-ci écarta les cuisses, invitant silencieusement son homme à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Natsu inséra délicatement un premier doigt qu'il fit bouger dans des mouvements circulaires, sentant le ténébreux se détendre sous la caresse, il introduisit un deuxième doigt et appliqua cette fois-ci des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre au maximum l'entre chaude du mage qui allait bientôt l'accueillir. Finalement, il glissa un dernier doigt et massa l'intimité du brun une dernière fois avant de les retirer et d'y présenter son sexe gonfler de désir.

Il s'enfonça par de petit et doux déhancher jusqu'à être entièrement en lui, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à son intrusion. Il caressa affectueusement la joue du ténébreux, ce dernier le fixait d'un regard empli de luxure avant de prendre possession de la main du mage et d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Natsu comprenne l'invitation et commence à ce déhancher, timidement au début, mais bien vite les coups de reins ce firent plus rapides et plus profonds. Gray commença à gémir sous les secousses de plaisir qu'il ressentait, chaque coup de reins du rose atteignait sa prostate le fessant décollé un peu plus vers le septième ciel. Il en voulait toujours plus et le transmis à travers ses gémissements de plaisir, il avait l'impression de réécrire le monde à travers leur étreinte. Le slayer se sentait empli d'un trop plein d'énergie qui se concentrait en une boule pétillante de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Dans un dernier coup de reins les deux hommes atteignirent le nirvana et se libérèrent en même temps. Natsu s'écroula sur son compagnon épuisé, d'essoufflé mais comblé. Finalement il s'allongea au côté du brun qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, leur regard s'accrochèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire complice qui ce transforma en un baiser chaste.

-Je t'aime, déclara le rose.

-Moi aussi.

Le couple passa encore un moment tendre au lit, se câlinant chastement, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils furent soudainement interrompus par une petite voix toute droite sortie de la salle de bain :

-Vous avez fini ? S'enquit Happy.

Les deux hommes rouges de honte réalisèrent qu'ils avaient oublié la présence de l'exceed dans la maison. Le félidé avait eu le réflexe de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau quand il avait entendu des bruits significatifs provenant de la sale principale, il ne l'avouait pas aux garçons pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

C'est Natsu -confus- qu'il alla chercher son ami à fourrure, il s'excusa auprès de ce dernier avant que tous les trois décident finalement de prendre leur petit-déjeuner en famille.

Plus tard les deux tourtereaux prirent ensemble le chemin de la guilde accompagné d'Happy qui ne cessait de répéter « ils s'aiment » à la vue des deux jeunes hommes main dans la main. Natsu, habitué à ce genre de boutade de la part de son ami ne se formalisa pas et préférait en rire. Gray de son côté se senti mal à l'aise face à l'insistance de l'exceed et ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer, pourtant il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur la main de son amant.

Les trois compères arrivèrent finalement au bâtiment à la fée, alors que le dragon et son chat s'apprêtaient à passer les portes, ils furent surpris par l'arrêt soudain du brun.

«-Quelque chose ne va pas Gray ? Interrogea la petite boule de poils.

-tout va bien, je suis juste heureux d'être enfin rentré. »

Rassura l'ice maker en les gratifiant de l'un de ses si rares sourires. « enfin » tiqua le rose, pourtant son âme sœur ne s'était absenté que quatre jours ? Il se promit de lui reparler de cette étrange déclaration plus tard, pour le moment il n'aspirait qu'à profiter d'une journée auprès de lui et de leur famille. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de leurs camarades, ces derniers fixaient Gray avec amusement ou compassion selon les membres. Le brun, ne comprenant pas ce qui poussait ses amis à le regarder de cette façon, il ne tarda pas à demander explication :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme si j'allais disparaître ?

-On a juste pitié pour toi, répondit Gajeel, t'as perdu ton pari contre salamander.

Ce point éclaircit, l'ice maker devin blanc en réalisant la véracité des paroles du punk d'acier. Il tourna mécaniquement la tête vers son dragon qui lui souriait à pleine dents, un sourire pur et innocent à l'encontre total de ce que reflétait son regard. L'ébène déglutit face à toute la perversion qu'il lisait dans les pupilles du rose. Aucun doute, la nuit sera courte !

Toute la guilde se mit à éclater de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait le jeune couple. L'euphorie passé, ils firent tous la fête pour célébrer les retrouvailles des deux tourtereaux -seule excuse qu'ils aient trouvée pour boire plus que de raison- toujours sous la surveillance d'Erza et le regard conciliant de Mira. Au cours de la journée, alors que la fête battait son plein , Gray se rapprocha de son amant pour lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait lui faire en tant que gagnant du défi. Ce dernier le regarda, un sourire en coin, avant de répondre sensuellement « plein de choses ». Sur le coup, le brun se maudit d'avoir accepté ce pari sans penser aux conséquences.

Mais après réflexion, il se dit que cette défaite lui permettrait peut-être de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de son mage. Le corbeau sentait bien que son compagnon ne se lâchait pas totalement dans l'intimité, cette retenu le blessait un peu mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir étant donné qu'il était pareil. Il se retenait de peur de le perdre, il craignait par-dessus tout que ses fantasmes n'effraient son compagnon.

Mais en même temps il se sentait émoustillé de ne pas savoir ce qu'il attendait -même s'il en avait une petite idée justement- et c'est bien ce doute planant qui l'excitait. Revenant à la réalité, l'ice maker remarqua que Lucy leur faisait signe de la rejoindre. La blonde était attablée avec Erza et Wendy. Les garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant de rejoindre les filles, ces dernières les accueillirent avec un doux sourire.

Gray pris place au côté de la rousse tandis que Natsu s'installa à la suite de son amant. Lucy, installé en face des garçons, entama la conversation :

-bon retour Gray !

-Merci.

-Comment c'est passé ta mission ? Interrogea la chevalière.

-Très bien, j'ai seulement eu un peu de difficulté à trouver le monstre. Expliqua le brun.

-Comment ça ? Il n'était pas censé bloquer l'accès à la mine ? Demanda le mage de feu.

-J'avais aussi compris ça mais d'après mon commanditaire, il lui arrivait de s'enfoncer dans la mine pour prendre les travailleurs par surprise.

-Et au final c'était quoi comme bestiole ? Continua la blonde.

-Je sais plus, il fessait sombre et il était rapide. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de le détailler.

-Ha... et il était grand ? S'intéressa l'exceed.

-J'ai pas fait attention à ce détail, je vais nous chercher à boire. Je paye ma tournée !

L'équipe regarda le ténébreux partir en direction du bar. Erza, jugeant que le mage de glace était assez éloigné pour ne pas les entendre, se tourna vers le rose avant de lui demander :

-tu ne trouves pas qu'il est, la jeune femme chercha ses mots, étrange ce matin ?

-Si, un peu...

-qu'est-ce qu'il a de bizarre ? Interrogea le félin en toute innocence.

-Eh bien, commença la constélationiste, même si les conditions ou l'environnement te sont défavorables en combat, tu arrives quand même à identifier certains caractères physiques de ton adversaire.

-Ce n'est pas le seul point qui me gène, avoua le dragon, ce matin il a dit quelque chose qui sous-entendait qu'il était parti longtemps.

-Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant pourtant, on lui a tout simplement manqué. Proposa l'héritière Hertfilia

-Non, je suis d'accord avec Natsu. Ce n'est pas son genre de trouver le temps long en mission. Argumenta la mage de rang S.

La discussion prit fin par l'arrivée du jeune homme avec une bière pour chacun d'eux,

Il reprit place entre son amant et sa sœur de cœur. Les jeunes gens le remercièrent pour les rafraîchissements, ils passèrent un moment à parler de tout et de rien. Ils furent interrompus par l'intervention de Mira qui réclamait une discussion avec Erza. La rousse quitta donc la tablée pour rejoindre la démone à l'étage, les trois mages -quatre en comptant Happy- échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant d'aller de bon train sur les hypothèses du sujet que pouvaient aborder les deux femmes.

Gray proposa qu'elles aient un contentieux à régler.

Natsu pensait plutôt qu'Erza avait pillé la réserve de fraisier de la guilde et que la blanche souhaitait la punir.

Lucy,quant à elle, imaginait plutôt une convocation pour une mission urgente de classe S.

Et enfin Happy, dans son monde, n'avait pas remarqué le départ de la chevalière et réfléchissait à son prochain repas (à base de poisson bien évidemment).

La rousse réapparu quelque temps plus tard, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, elle prit place aux côtés de Lucy avant de retrouver son humeur habituelle. Malgré son attitude qu'elle souhaitait rassurante, la chevalière ne pouvait empêcher ses amis de s'inquiéter face à son comportement. Gray brisa la glace en premier :

-un problème ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de la rousse.

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui sourit-elle avant de reprendre, nous parlions de quoi déjà ?

-On envisageait de partir en mission dans quelques jours. L'informa la blonde.

-Ha oui, finalement je pense qu'on devrait prendre un peu de repos avant.

La constélationiste poussa un soupir de désespoir, elle devait bientôt payer son loyer mais n'avait pas un rond en poche... Après un long débat, les jeunes mages se mirent d'accord pour partir en mission la semaine prochaine. Ils finirent la journée en profitant de la fête qui avait tourné en bagarre générale, bien évidemment les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour y prendre part.

Au premier étage, le maître regardait avec inquiétude deux de ses « enfants » sans se soucier des dégâts matériels qui s'accumulaient. Il reposa son attention sur Erza et lui fit signe, cette dernière lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de mettre fin aux combats.

Après une correction générale infligée par la reine des fées en personne, les deux amants décidèrent de rentrer chez eux savourer un moment de tranquillité ensemble. Sur le chemin, Natsu ne tenait plus en place et semblait vouloir rentrer au plus vite. Le brun, commençant à connaître son impétueux petit ami, se laissait tirer par le bras sans rien dire. Les yeux émeraude du dragon se mirent à pétiller lorsque leur maison fut à portée de vue, il se mit à courir -traînant son compagnon derrière lui- avant d'entrer dans cette dernière comme une tornade. Il rejoint la chambre à coucher tout aussi vite. Il jeta brusquement son amant sur le lit avant de ce placer à califourchon sur celui-ci, il parcourra rapidement le corps encore vêtu de son glaçon. Son regard crépitant reflétait le fond de sa pensée, inconsciemment il se lécha les lèvres en devinant les formes de son camarade sous sa chemise.

L'ébène, dans le même état d'excitation que son dragon, décida de faire monter la température d'un cran en prenant délibérément une position aguichante tout en frottant subtilement leurs bassins. Les pupilles du slayer se rétractèrent en deux fentes reptiliennes sous l'excitation, il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur et comptait bien faire exploser ce magma de plaisir avec son amant.

Tout à coup le rose remarqua un changement dans le comportement de son amour, ses yeux étaient soudainement devenus ternes. Inquiet, le mage de feu tenta de faire réagir son compagnon. Mais ce dernier resta désespérément imperméable aux assauts du slayer et alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à céder à la panique, le brun sembla revenir à lui. Il lui lança un regard amoureux et plein de sous-entendu seulement il remarqua rapidement l'incompréhension dans le regard vert de son vis-à-vis et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'inquiéta soudainement :

-quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as plus envie ? Questionna le mage de glace

-qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Eh bien tu m'as traîné jusque dans la chambre au pas de course et tu étais sur le point de me sauter dessus quand tu t'es soudainement stoppé. Expliqua le corbeau.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Tu te sens bien ?! S'alarma le rose

-mais évidemment que je me sens bien, qu'est-ce qui ce passe Natsu ? Demanda l'ice maker qui semblait s'inquiéter de plus en plus.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Tu parles de mes mouvements de bassin ? Je cherchais juste à t'exciter un peu plus. Avoua-t-il

-je ne parle pas de ça ! S'emporta le dragon slayer

-mais de quoi alors ?! Interrogea le brun dont le ton était monté en même temps que celui de son amant.

-Tu as brutalement perdu connaissance ! Tu étais comme déconnecté pendant plusieurs minutes !

-Mais absolument pas ! Je m'en serais rendu compte si j'avais fait un malaise !

-Ça suffit, coupa le rose, je t'emmène voir Porlyusica sur-le-champs.

Il se leva précipitamment de leur lit tout en attrapant son compagnon par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Mais ce dernier, n'était pas du même avis et se défit de la poigne de son camarade. S'ensuivit une dispute enflammée entre les deux hommes, chacun tentant d'imposer sa décision. Après plus d'une heure durant laquelle les deux mages s'étaient pris le bec au point de se hurler dessus, ils finirent par trouver un accord : le brun accepterait d'aller voir la guérisseuse seulement si l'incident venait à se reproduire ou s'il se sentait mal. Malgré avoir accepté ce compromis, Natsu semblait contrarié de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot, mais par-dessus tout il était rongé d'inquiétude au sujet de son compagnon...

quelque part loin de là, un médecin se présenta à un homme imposant qu'il semblait respecter. Il tendit un dossier à son interlocuteur qui s'en saisie fermement avant d'entrer dans ses explications :

-Tout est près Monsieur, il n'y a pas eu de rejet du « colis » par la mule. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de lui apposer le sortilège âme de pantin, il me semblait que ce jeune homme serait à votre goût. Sourit le chirurgien.

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas mais ouvra avec intérêt le dossier présent dans ses mains, sur la première page était annoté toutes les informations générales concernant la mule : âge, sexe, taille, poids, couleurs des yeux et cheveux, etc...

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années et à la carrure imposante, s'attarda sur la photo de leur victime, un jeune homme la vingtaine, brun aux yeux bleus océan... Exactement comme il les aimait ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire pervers et sadique alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts la photo.

Le médecin toujours présent, souhaitait faire part d'une dernière information à son patron mais n'osait pas le déranger dans sa contemplation, trop effrayé par cet homme que les rumeurs décrivaient comme un colosse sanguinaire et sadique. Le jeune homme travaillait maintenant depuis plusieurs années avec cet homme au cours des qu'elles il avait pu constater que les rumeurs étaient parfaitement fondé voire même modéré comparé à la réalité.

-Autre chose Gekai ? Demanda soudainement le plus âgé face au statisme de son interlocuteur.

-Oui, une dernière chose, répondit le dénommé Gekai en sortant un papier de sa poche, comme vous le savez âme de pantin est un sort latent qui demande un déclic pour être activé et un pour être désactivé. J'ai donc choisi c'est deux mots pour ces rôles.

Le supérieur attrapa le bout de papier et le déplia pour en prendre connaissance, un rire sinistre résonna brusquement dans la pièce, ces mots étaient parfaits !

Satisfait du travail de son sbire, il le récompensa gracieusement monétairement parlant et verbalement, ne tarissant pas d'éloge à son égare. Une fois l'entre vu terminer, l'aîné quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau auquel il s'installa. Il y déposa le dossier qu'il rouvrit à la première page pour de nouveau contempler le visage de sa future proie.

-Attends-moi beau gosse, j'arrive te chercher.

Un nouveau rire s'éleva dans l'air, glaçant le sang des personnes présente dans l'enceinte du manoir...

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine ! concernant l'annonce, celle-ci ne va pas vous plaire mais bon je préfère vous tenir au courant. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant trois semaines ! cette pause est obligatoire pour la préparation de mon mariage. Je suis donc obligé de mettre mes écrits de côté pour remplir la paperasse et faire toutes les démarches administratives pour la célébration de mon union à venir !**

 **Voilà, voilà ! sinon n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos hypothèses pour la suite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! merci de votre patience, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Un calme anormal régnait sur Magnolia...

Il courait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, il courait pour lui reprendre l'homme qu'il aimait. Natsu courait à en perdre haleine après cet inconnu qui s'évertuait à lui arracher Gray. Il courait à travers les bois, il courait fixé sur son objectif. Le soleil couchant offrait un somptueux paysage que le rose ne pouvait admirer, pourtant il adorait contempler les couchers de soleil avec son amoureux. Il aimait observer l'astre majestueux disparaître à l'horizon, le soleil était son étoile préférée ! Mais ce soir, dans ces bois, il le détestait ! Sa chute dans le ciel entraînait une baisse de la luminosité, rendant sa course plus difficile. La distance entre eux ce creusait de plus en plus pourtant il ne relâcha rien, au contraire il puisa au plus profond de lui l'énergie nécessaire pour les rattraper ! Lentement il réussit à resserrer leur écarts, il pouvait dorénavant entendre la voix étouffée du brun qui l'appelait au secours. Le dragon, dans un hurlement déterminé, repoussa une dernière fois ses limites pour atteindre le kidnappeur de son amant. Il se saisit de ce dernier par le manteau, forçant le plus âgé à stopper sa course pour faire face à son poursuivant. Natsu jeta un regard meurtrier à cet homme imposant qui , malgré la menace sourde contenue dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, gardait le mage de glace prisonnier de sa poigne. Le jeune homme était retenu par le bras de son bourreau qui s'était enroulé sur sa taille, une énorme main était plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son et renforçant par la même occasion sa domination sur l'ice maker.

Le rose s'apprêtait à menacer son ennemi mais celui-ci lui coupa la parole en partant dans un fou rire glacial.

\- Pense-tu vraiment être de taille face à moi ? Sache que non ! Personne ne l'est !

\- Rien à foutre, laisse Gray partir ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! répondit le slayer, des flammes de colère léchant sa peau.

\- Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens ! Ce jeune homme n'échappe pas à la règle. prévint-il en resserrant ça prise sur l'ébène.

Ce dernier avait les yeux révulsés par le dégoût, il tenta d'appeler son amour à l'aide mais son cri fût étouffé par l'imposante main qui se trouvait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Natsu était pétrifié par le regard suppliant que son amant lui lançait, il se préparait à attaquer quand l'homme reprit la parole :

\- Tu aurais dû veiller sur lui, tu l'as perdu et c'est entièrement la faute de ta négligence ! Assena-t-il avant de disparaître lentement avec son prisonnier.

\- GRAY ! Hurla le dragon.

Il tenta d'attraper la main que le jeune homme lui tendait désespérément mais l'ice maker et son bourreau disparurent avant...

Le mage de feu tomba à genoux face à l'écrasante vérité, son amant avait été kidnapper sous son nez et il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Son corps commença à se secouer sous les sanglots, les larmes dévalaient ses joues et semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Soudainement tout devin noir autour de lui, plus de forêt, plus d'astre lumineux disparaissant à l'horizon, plus rien. Dans cette obscurité complète il se sentait perdu, le manque de repère visuel n'était en rien responsable de ce sentiment, le jeune mage n'avait même pas remarqué le changement de son environnement. Il était trop dévasté par la perte de son âme sœur, son seul réel repère dans la vie...

Brusquement et sans que le slayer ne si attende, il ressentit une présence apaisante l'envelopper. Sa peine s'atténua à mesure que l'étreinte se faisait plus forte et rassurante.

\- Natsu ?

Ce murmure qu'il perçut sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles...

\- Natsu!

Cette fois-ci la voix fût plus audible, plus proche !

\- Natsu réveilles-toi ! Ordonna la voix qui ramena le mage de feu à la réalité.

Le fils d'Ignir se réveilla brutalement. Le monde n'était que de vastes taches de couleurs plus ou moins étendu et difforme. À force de cligner des yeux, sa vue se précisa et ses prunelles se fixèrent sur le regard soucieux de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

\- Gray, murmura-t-il soulagé de le savoir près de lui.

\- Ça va ? interrogea l'ice maker inquiet.

\- Maintenant oui... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le rose se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte protectrice de son partenaire, il se recoucha à ses côtés et l'enserra tendrement. « oui, rien qu'un cauchemar » se rassura-t-il. Il avait vraiment cru le perdre cette fois-ci, mais ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus rien de moins. Gray était actuellement à ses côtés et rien ni personne ne pouvait lui arracher ! Inconsciemment le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la taille du brun. Celui-ci passa une main rassurante dans le dos de son amant, le fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Proposa le ténébreux.

\- Non c'est bon. Assura le rose en posant sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon.

Gray continua de caresser pensivement la peau hâlé du jeune homme. Quel genre de cauchemar pouvait mettre son compagnon dans cet état ? Il avait été réveillé par l'agitation anormale du dragon, au début il avait pensé que le mage était simplement en train de rêver. Mais quand ce dernier commença à pleurer, l'ébène s'était alarmé et avait pris son camarade dans les bras. Il l'appelait doucement tout en le berçant avant de sentir le jeune homme s'apaiser puis se réveiller.

Le corbeau reporta son attention sur le rose, celui-ci le fixait intensément.

\- Gray ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. supplia le slayer.

\- Natsu... Je n'en ai clairement pas l'intention, je t'aime. déclara le brun surpris par la demande de son compagnon

-...

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai... Non rien, tous va bien. Répondit le mage de feu, le regard triste.

\- Natsu ne me ment pas ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, je ne me recoucherais pas temps que je ne saurais pas ce qui te chiffonne !

\- Mais tous va bien ! s'emporta le rose.

\- Natsu !

\- J'ai peur de te perdre ! Voilà, t'es content ?

\- Natsu, le mage de glace attrapa le menton de son vis-à-vis pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, tu ne me perdras pas. Je ne compte pas partir, je t'aime et je suis heureux à tes côtés.

\- Et... Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passée cette après-midi ?

\- Entre autres, oui...

\- Pff... soupira l'ice maker. Tu as gagné Nat', j'irais voir Porlyusica demain matin.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'enthousiasma le dragon.

\- S'il ne faut que ça pour te rassurer alors je le ferais.

\- Merci Gray, conclu-t-il en déposant un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en pleine forme ! assura l'ébène

\- En pleine forme hein ? demanda le rose avec un regard coquin. Je devrais peut-être te fatiguer un peu pour que tu puisses dormir.

\- C'est une invitation ? répondit le mage de glace avec amusement.

\- Plutôt une offre d'une extrême générosité ! J'accepte quand même de sacrifier un peu de ma personne pour ton bien.

\- Oh, que Monsieur est charitable ! rigola le brun.

Ce dernier regarda avec envie son amant, lentement il se rapprocha de lui pour fusionner leurs lèvres. Le baiser doux et chaste au début, devin enflammé et passionné au cours de l'échange.

Cette nuit le corbeau dévora avec passion son partenaire qui s'offrait à lui sur un plateau d'argent. Les deux hommes imprégnèrent dans chacun de leurs gestes l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils portaient à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, le rose s'éveilla doucement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Observant son environnement, son regard se posa sur le visage paisible de son compagnon. Il contempla les traits fins et doux du jeune homme, à cet instant personne ne pouvait imaginer que ce beau brun avait en réalité un caractère de cochon. Il sourit à cette pensée, il passa délicatement la main sur la joue de son âme sœur. Celui-ci émergea lentement sous l'insistance de la caresse, il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de fixer son attention sur l'homme qui lui caressait le visage.

\- J'aime ce genre de réveil. Sourit le brun.

\- Tu es tellement beau au réveil.

Le slayer accompagna sa déclaration d'un tendre baiser. Après un moment de tendresse dans les bras de l'autre, les garçons se levèrent pour déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dans le silence, la présence de l'autre suffisait au bonheur de chacun. Pourtant au cours du repas, l'ice maker remarqua le regard appuyé et suspicieux du rose sur lui.

\- Un problème Nat' ?

\- Tu te souviens de cette nuit ?

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec son pain au lait sous la surprise. Il rougit violemment au souvenir de cette nuit torride passée en compagnie de son partenaire.

\- Ou...Oui. Répondit-il gêner par le regard insistant du dragon.

\- Tu n'as donc pas oublié que tu dois aller voir Porlyusica aujourd'hui. Conclut le mage.

\- Ho, tu parles de ça ! Non je n'ai pas oublié et oui j'irais, si c'est là que tu veux en venir.

\- Merci.

Les deux hommes finirent leur petit déjeuner en discutant calmement. Après quoi, le dragon parti prendre sa douche tandis que le corbeau faisait la vaisselle. Ce dernier d'humeur taquine et ayant terminé sa tâche, décida de rejoindre son amant sous la douche. Il entra discrètement dans la salle d'eau, se dévêtit furtivement et pénétra dans la douche le plus doucement possible. Fière de ne pas avoir été repéré, l'ébène s'apprêtait à enlacer son compagnon par surprise. Soudainement le dragon se retourna et intercepta l'ice maker avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Le brun fut plaqué sur la paroi de la douche par son amant qui prit possession de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que je ne t'avais pas remarqué ? demanda le mage de feu avec un grand sourire.

\- J'avais espéré. répondit l'autre.

\- C'est mal me connaître. ricana le dragon.

Le rose ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de répliquer, il prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser gourmand. Le brun plaça ses bras au tour de la nuque de son amant pour l'approfondir. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ice maker qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, sentir le jeune homme frissonner sous sa paume l'excita un peu plus.

Il délaissa les lèvres de sa proie pour promener sa langue le long de la gorge du mage de glace, celui-ci gémit sous la douce torture tout en enfonçant ses mains dans la chevelure danse et soyeuse de son partenaire.

Natsu, atteignant la limite de sa patience, retourna l'ébène et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Il se colla à lui pour frotter sa virilité contre le postérieur qui lui était offert, il profita que le jeune homme soit entièrement à sa merci pour introduire de force deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de sa victime. Victime bien trop consentante car le brun n'empêcha nullement l'intrusion des doigts dans sa bouche et se mit à suçoter ces derniers. Le dragon, complètement hypnotisé par les petits bruits que produisait sa proie, glissa sa main de libre le long des abdos de l'ice maker avant de se saisir de la verge de celui-ci.

Le corbeau sursauta suite au contact inattendu mais délicieusement excitant et humidifia d'autant plus les doigts qui avaient élu domicile dans sa bouche. « Natsu est un sacré pervers » pensa-t-il étant donné que l'eau de la douche coulait encore, il n'avait aucun besoin de lubrifiant. Malgré tout le jeune homme garda cette pensée pour lui, le traitement n'était aucunement désagréable !

Le slayer retira finalement ses doigts pour les présenter face à l'intimité de son compagnon. Il les introduisit lentement et prépara son amant à la future pénétration. Il mouvait ses doigts en se calant sur les gémissements du brun, cherchant à taton les points sensibles de ce dernier. Une fois sûr que son partenaire était près à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts de son intimité et les remplaça bien vite par son sexe vibrant de plaisir. Il pénétra le brun, par des petits déhanchés, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la hampe avant de déclarer dans un grognement de plaisir.

\- Gray t'es trop bon !

\- arrête de me faire languir. Supplia le brun en reculant son bassin.

Le rose sourit doucement puis posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme avant d'entamer les premiers coups de butoir.

L'ébène vibrait sous le plaisir que lui offrait chaque mouvement de son compagnon, les coups de reins s'intensifièrent quand le dragon trouva son point G. À partir de ce moment, le corbeau ne pouvait plus que gémir, non ! Hurler son plaisir qui atteignait des sommets. Sentir son homme contre lui, en lui était en soit délicieusement jouissif mais là c'était indescriptible tant le plaisir se faisait intense et plus fort encore. Il se délectait de sentir la verge de son amant aller et venir en lui dans un bal déchaîner de plaisir. Natsu se régalait de sentir l'entre chaude de son partenaire ce resserrer au tour de sa verge, il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de la hanche du brun pour se saisir du sexe de ce dernier avant d'y imprimer un rapide va et viens calée sur ses coups de reins. L'ice maker étouffa un juron en sentant la main chaude du mage entourer son membre empli de luxure, il jeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement de jouissance lorsque le dragon commença à le masturber au même rythme qu'il le pilonnait. Il arriva très vite à saturation et explosa dans un orgasme divin, très vite rejoint par son compagnon qui se libéra dans un râle de plénitude. Le brun sentit la semence chaude couler le long de ses cuisses quand le rose se retira.

Gray se retourna et prit appuis sur la paroi de la douche pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes étaient semblables à du coton après l'activité dépravé qu'il venait de partager avec son compagnon. Celui-ci même qui le regardait amoureusement avant de l'enlacer tendrement et d'entreprendre de e laver.

Le mage de feu quitta la cabine de douche en premier, il attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher tandis que le brun finissait sa douche.

\- Tu penses aller voir Porlyusica quand ? Demanda le rose.

\- Ce matin, je finis ma douche et j'y vais. Répondit l'ébène depuis la cabine. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je suis débarrassé !

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Comme tu veux, reste pas trop sous l'eau chaude tu vas fondre ! Le taquina Natsu avant de quitter la pièce.

Le slayer rejoignit leur chambre en quête de quoi s'habiller. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, son regard se posa sur le panier d'Happy. Ce dernier avait prévenu la veille qu'il passerait la nuit chez Lucy. Le jeune homme réalisa soudainement que l'exceed passait de plus en plus de nuit loin du couple. « Il a grandi et va bientôt quitter le nid » pensa le rose un petit pincement au cœur. Il soupira un grand coup avant de s'avancer vers la commode, en retira un caleçon qu'il revêtit en même temps et sortit ses vêtements habituel qu'il étala sur le lit puis s'habilla. Il attrapa son écharpe qui avait été soigneusement plié et déposée sur sa table de chevet. Le jeune homme enroula la précieuse étoffe blanche au tour de son coup pour parfaire sa tenue, il quitta ensuite la chambre pour rejoindre le salon mais il fut surpris d'entendre encore l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de cette dernière et frappa trois coups.

\- Oy le glaçon ! Encore sous la douche ? T'es pire qu'une gonzesse !

\- …

\- Oy, tu m'écoutes ou tu boudes ?

\- …

\- Gray, ça va ? Demanda le slayer inquiet du mutisme de son partenaire.

Soudainement le jeune homme s'affola à l'idée que le brun ait fait un autre malaise comme celui d'hier. Natsu ce saisi prestement de la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, forte heureusement l'ice maker ne l'avait pas verrouillé. Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce pour découvrir l'ébène face au jet d'eau, les yeux clos semblant apprécier les bien faits de l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

\- Gray ? Appela le rose.

Le corbeau sursauta légèrement tout en se tournant vers son interlocuteur, le regard interrogateur du mage de glace se posa sur son vis-à-vis.

\- Un problème Nat' ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ?

\- Tu m'as parlé ? Je ne t'aies pas entendu à cause de la douche. Expliqua le brun.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla le dragon rassuré, bon sinon tu comptes sortir à un moment ou tu cherches à te changer en pruneaux ?

\- Ha ha ha... Très drôle. Répondit le jeune homme sarcastique.

\- Je vais à la guilde, tu me rejoins sur le chemin ? Demanda la salamandre

\- Je passe d'abord chez Porlyusica comme promis.

\- Ok.

Le mage de feu quitta la pièce tandis que son compagnon coupait l'eau avant de sortir de la cabine de douche, il attrapa une première serviette qu'il noua à sa taille puis une deuxième avec laquelle il frictionna rapidement ses cheveux.

Il laissa pendre cette dernière au tour de son coup et s'avança vers le lavabo face à lui. Il passa sa main rapidement sur le miroir qui lui faisait face à fin d'effacer la buée qui s'était accumulé, il attrapa ensuite sa brosse à dents et le dentifrice. Il passa un moment à se brosser les dents pensif, comment allait-il présenter la raison de sa venue à la guérisseuse ?

Soudainement et sans cri égard, les prunelles bleu océan du jeune homme devinrent ternes. Le mage continua son geste mécanique, le regard absent comme s'il s'agissait d'une marionnette sans âme. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'éclat dans son regard réapparu et le brun continua sa tâche sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Gray continua son rituel du matin par un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux avant de rejoindre la chambre en quête de quoi se vêtir. Il prit les premiers qui passaient -à quoi bon choisir puisqu'il allait inévitablement les perdre en chemin- il s'habilla prestement. Une fois prêt, l'ébène réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi expliquer à la guérisseuse acariâtre. Le jeune haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il aviserait au moment venue. C'est décidé que le mage de glace quittât la petite maisonnette en direction des bois. Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux événements de la veille. Il n'était pas stupide ! S'il avait fait un malaise, il s'en serait rendu compte ! Mais d'un autre côté l'inquiétude de Nat' à ce moment-là semblait sincère... L'ice maker ne savait plus quoi penser, était-il possible qu'il ait eu une absence sans s'en rendre compte ?

Il s'interrompit dans ses réflexions lorsque la petite maison dans la forêt fut visible. En approchant, il reconnut la silhouette de la vieille femme qui semblait balayer son bas de porte.

La guérisseuse sembla l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle se stoppa dans tâche pour fixer l'humain qui était venu la déranger.

\- Que veux-tu jeune homme ?

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, répondit l'interpellé.

\- à quel sujet ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Eh bien...

\- Monsieur Fullbuster ? Interrompu une voix inconnue.

Porlyusica et Gray se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, surpris par cette intervention inattendue.

L'homme qui leur faisait face possédait une carrure imposante malgré sa quarantaine visible, il arborait des cheveux noirs charbon, quelques cheveux gris parsemaient sa chevelure mi-longue attacher en une petite queue-de-cheval. Ses pupilles étaient rouge sang et semblaient pouvoir pénétrer au plus profond de l'âme de quiconque croisait son regard. Bien que son apparence pousse à la méfiance, cet homme arborait un sourire amical. Il lança un regard bienveillant à Gray avant de se présenter.

\- Bonjour messieurs-dames, salua-t-il un mouvement de tête.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Gray

\- Encore un humain ! Se navra Porlyusica

L'inconnu regarda avec étonnement la guérisseuse mais ne releva pas, il préféra se concentrer sur le brun qui lui faisait face à quelque mettre de lui.

\- Monsieur Fullbuster, je me présente je suis Jaaku Itazurana. Nous nous sommes croisé il y a quelques jours lors de votre mission dans notre village, vous deviez nous débarrasser d'un monstre qui nous bloquait l'accès à notre mine.

\- Je me rappelle de la mission mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, désolé.

\- C'est normal, rigola Jaaku en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, j'étais dans la foule qui vous a accueilli en héros à votre retour de la mine.

\- Si vous le dite, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur Itazurana ?

\- Et ho ! Si je vous gêne dite le ! Râla la vieille femme mécontente qu'on trouble sa paisible routine pour ensuite l'ignorer.

\- Excusez-nous madame, monsieur Fullbuster est-ce que vous pourriez me suivre ? J'ai à vous parler concernant cette fameuse mission.

Gray regarda tour à tour le brun puis la guérisseuse, avant d'annoncer à cette dernière :

\- Désolé du dérangement, je repasserais dans quelques minutes.

\- Mes hommages madame, salua respectueusement Jaaku.

Il fit ensuite demi-tour avec le jeune homme à sa suite. La senior regarda les deux hommes partir avant d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa tache tout en priant pour qu'aucun autre perturbateur ne vienne sonner à sa porte.

Une fois sûr d'être assez loin pour que personne ne les voit, le plus âgé se retourna pour faire face au mage de Fairy tail. Ce dernier se stoppa net et eut un mouvement de recul à la vue du sourire sadique qu'affichait son vis-à-vis. Il se sentit en danger face à cet homme dont la prétendue bienveillance avait laissé place à une aura sanguinaire. Il se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter si son adversaire tentait quoi que ce soit ! Pour le moment celui-ci se tenait tranquille et se contentait de détailler l'ice maker de la tête aux pieds, une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Lorsque Jaaku se lécha les lèvres en appuyant son regard sur son torse dénudé -il ne se souvenait même pas avoir retiré son t-shirt- L'ébène décida de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Alors qu'il se tournait dans l'idée de fuir, Jaaku prit la parole.

\- Soumission !

Le mage se stoppa net, faisant toujours dos à son interlocuteur, il ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre. Le plus âgé sourit encore plus férocement aux vues de sa présumée victoire sur le jeune homme. Pour s'assurer de cette dernière, il s'avança rapidement vers sa proie et la contourna pour finalement lui faire face. Il put ainsi contempler avec une joie non dissimulée que sa victoire était totale aux vues du regard vide de l'ice maker, il était maintenant semblable à une poupée de porcelaine complètement à sa merci ! Ce Gekai avait vraiment fait des merveilles avec cette mule, il lui tardait de pouvoir s'en délecter ! Mais pour le moment, la priorité était de le ramener au manoir ou l'extracteur devait les rejoindre dans quelques jours. Il pourra s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet là-bas.

Il s'avança de sorte à ce que seul quelques centimètres le sépare de sa victime avant de lui susurrer tout en jouant avec une mèche de ce dernier :

\- Tu es tout à moi mon mignon. Suit moi, je vais bien prendre soin de toi.

Le mage de glace hocha légèrement la tête avant d'emboîter le pas mécaniquement à son bourreau...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

 **En attendant j'espère avoir vos commentaires et vos hypothèses pour la suite de l'histoire !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! voici comme promis le chapitre six, je n'ai pas d'annonces particulière à faire en ce début de chapitre donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du côté de Fairy tail, Natsu annonça son arrivée en explosant la porte comme à son habitude. Il salua les mages présents d'un de ses fameux sourires accompagnés d'un « salut les nazes ! » bien sonore qui lui valut le regard noir de certain ou l'indifférence d'autres, trop habitué au caractère provocateur du bouillant dragon. Ce dernier avança gaiement vers la table qu'occupait Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Charuru et Erza. Il salue rapidement ses amis en prenant place au côté de Wendy et en face de la rousse, Happy -assis sur la table, un poisson entre les pattes- demanda au rose s'il avait passé une bonne nuit.

\- Bof, j'ai encore cauchemardé... Avoua le dragon à demi-voix

\- Le même que la dernière fois ? S'enquit la chevalière.

\- Oui à la différence près que l'homme m'a adressé la parole cette fois-ci, il m'accusait d'être à l'origine des événements et que c'était ma faute si Gray m'était arraché. Expliqua le jeune homme, les poings serré sur la table.

La constelationiste -assise en face de Wendy- posa sa main sur le poing du mage de feu dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant avant de déclarer :

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Natsu, Gray est rentré maintenant et je suis sûr que tu prends soin de lui.

\- Ça c'est sûr que je m'en suis bien occupé ce matin ! Annonça fièrement le rose pour lui-même.

Ses amis ne purent que rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant le sous-entendu peu discret du jeune homme, mais au fond c'est comme ça qu'ils aiment leur camarade.

Soudainement, le regard d'Erza s'assombrit avant de demander à Natsu s'il accepterait de la suivre pour une discussion en privé. Cette demande surpris autant le concerner que ces amis présents à la table, le rose ne put qu'accepter aux vues de la mine soucieuse de son amie. C'est avec inquiétude que les filles et Happy regardèrent leurs amis s'éloigner en direction du bar.

La chevalière conduisit le slayer au comptoir, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes le temps de demander à Mira de les rejoindre dans le bureau du maître. La barmaid répondit par un hochement de tête, le regard grave avant de continuer à servir les commandes présentes sur son plateau. Le duo reprit son chemin en direction du second étage, durant la montée des marches, le mage de feu demanda les raisons de sa convocation chez le maître. Pour toute réponse il obtint un simple « tu le sauras une fois arrivé ».

C'est donc l'estomac serré qu'il entra dans la pièce, précédé de la chevalière. Le vieux les attentait assis sur son bureau la mine grave, il posa son regard sur le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer accompagné de la rousse.

\- Approche Natsu, Gray n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, un problème papy ? Demanda nerveusement le rose.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal dans un sens. Déclara le maître. Nous allons attendre Mirajanne, elle est autant concerné par l'affaire que toi.

Natsu ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, qu'est-ce que le vieux lui veut à lui et au glaçon ? Quelle est cette affaire qui apparemment le lie d'une façon ou d'une autre à Mira ? Tant de question sans réponse, mais ce qui dérangeait le plus le fils d'Ignir -mis à part l'incompréhension de la situation- était les visages sombre, voire triste, qu'arborait le maître et Erza.

On toqua à la porte ce qui eut pour effet de brusquement soustraire le dragon de ses pensées. Les mages présents se tournèrent pour accueillir Mira qui semblait avoir troqué son sourire habituel pour le même air grave que les deux autres.

\- Bon ça suffit ! Explosa le rose faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?! Vous me foutez la trouille avec vos gueules d'enterrement !

\- Natsu, calme toi s'il te plaît. Asseyez-vous les enfants. Demanda doucement Makarov en présentant les trois chaises face à son bureau.

Les jeunes mages prirent place calmement, le slayer était sur le point de s'énerver à nouveau quand le vieux prit la parole.

\- Je pense que le plus simple est encore d'aller droit au but, Mira je te laisse la parole.

\- Natsu, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a eu genre d'incident avec Gray hier. Expliqua la blanche

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « un genre d'incident » ? S'enquit le rose

\- Et bien hier après-midi, Gray est venu me voir au comptoir pour commander des boissons pour votre table. Commença l'utilisatrice du take-over

\- Je m'en souviens, et donc ?

\- Et donc je discutais avec lui en préparant sa commande lorsqu'il s'est stoppé en plein milieu de sa phrase, surprise j'ai relevé la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et étrangement son regard était vide... Comme si il était absent...

Le dragon octa sous la description que la jeune femme faisait de son compagnon, cette description correspondait exactement à ce qui lui était arrivé le soir même alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour. Erza, qui surveillait son camarade du coin de l'œil depuis le début de la conversation, remarqua la réaction du jeune homme. Souhaitant en savoir plus, la chevalière décida d'interroger son camarade.

\- Tu as déjà eu ce cas avec lui ?

\- Oui... Avoua le fils d'Ignir

\- Raconte nous, demanda le maître.

\- Hier soir, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à... à passer un moment tous les deux, il lui est arrivé exactement la même chose que tu décrivais Mira. Sur le coup j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Il ne réagissait plus... Et...Et je ne savais pas quoi faire quand il a finalement repris connaissance de lui-même. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui mais il a tout nié en bloc, comme s'il n'avait pas été conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Déclara le jeune mage, le cœur lourd de cette mésaventure.

\- C'est effectivement inquiétant, releva la rousse, surtout si on rajoute à ça les troubles de la mémoire dont-il semble souffrir concernant sa dernière mission.

\- Mais ce sera bientôt réglé ! Rassura Natsu. Il a accepté d'aller voir Porlyusica aujourd'hui, il doit d'ailleurs y être en ce moment même !

\- C'est évidemment une bonne nouvelle, Porlyusica saura sûrement nous dire de quoi il retourne. Malheureusement l'affaire est plus inquiétante que ça. Admis Makarov

Les trois mages regardèrent le maître, surpris par l'aveu de ce dernier. Qu'insinuait-il au juste ? L'état de santé du mage de glace n'était pas déjà assez inquiétant en lui-même ? La mine grave du vieil homme alarma un peu plus ses « enfants » qui attendait avec angoisse la suite de son récit qui ne tarda pas.

\- Après que Mira et Erza soient venues me rapporter leurs inquiétude vis-à-vis de Gray, j'ai cherché à recontacter le commanditaire de sa mission mais le numéro de lacrima n'est plus attribué...

\- C'est pas possible ! Je l'ai appelé avant-hier et ça a répondu ! Coupa Natsu

\- C'est effectivement ce que m'a expliqué Erza. Répondit le maître avant de reprendre ses explications. Suite à cette étrange découverte, j'ai cherché à joindre le maire de la ville dont est originaire notre mystérieux commanditaire.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert maître ? Demanda Mira très impliqué dans la conversation

\- Le maire, un homme charmant, m'a expliqué avec une surprise non feinte que la mine est inexploité depuis plusieurs décennies et qu'elle a été condamnée à cause du risque d'effondrement. Lorsque je lui ai fait part de la mission qui nous était parvenu, il m'a alors assuré qu'il n'avait jamais envoyé une telle requête à aucune guilde.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! S'affola Natsu qui n'osait imaginer ce que sous-entendait ces révélations.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit tout ça ce matin. Répondit la chevalière, une pointe de reproche dans la voix

\- Je préférais que tous ceux concerné par l'affaire soient réunis pour vous donner toutes les informations qui sont en ma possession. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas assez de renseignement pour tirer cette histoire aux claires, mais pour l'instant une chose est sûre : nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé durant les quatre jours d'absence de Gray...

\- Il est d'autant plus inquiétant que lui-même ne semble pas sûr de ce qu'il a fait... Ajouta la blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé... interrogea le rose accablé par la situation

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Tenta de rassurer Makarov. Nous allons rapidement tirer cette histoire aux claires, de plus Gray est ici, en sécurité avec nous.

Natsu sourit timidement quelque peu apaisé par les paroles réconfortantes du maître. Son sourire se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à une expression de surprise.

\- Mon Dieu que je suis con ! Hurla-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la démone.  
\- Quand j'ai appelé le soi-disant commanditaire, il m'a affirmé que Gray l'avait appelé pour le prévenir de la fin de sa mission !

\- À ce moment tu ne savais pas que cette personne était un usurpateur, tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Rassura la rousse

\- Si justement... au cours de la conversation il a dit que Gray l'avait contacté avec sa lacrima, sauf qu'il l'avait oublié à la maison ! Je m'en étais rendu compte le matin même car j'avais essayé de le joindre...

\- Même s'il est clair que cet homme nous a menti depuis le début, si tu lui avais fait remarquer cette incohérence dans ses propos il t'aurait sûrement trouvé une excuse.

\- Mais si …

\- Ne te torture pas avec ça Natsu, déclara Erza, il nous a eus dès le début... Il est clair que c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent qui n'a rien laissé au hasard. Tu n'aurais de toute façon rien pu faire.

\- Mais maintenant nous pouvons faire quelque chose, comme l'a dit le maître, Gray est avec nous et nous le protégerons ! Assura Mira

La discussion se clôtura finalement, au bout de deux bonnes heures, sur la promesse de chacun de garder un œil sur le mage de glace ainsi que celle du vieil homme de tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir la vérité. C'est le cœur plus léger de ne pas ce savoir seul dans cette histoire mais l'esprit toujours inquiet pour l'ice maker que les trois mages et leur maître rejoignirent la salle principale. Le dragon slayer annonça sa décision d'aller chercher son compagnon chez la guérisseuse, avec le consentement des trois autres, il prit la direction de l'entrée quand Porlyusica apparut dans l'encadrement de cette dernière.

Tout les mages présents dans la salle regardèrent la vieille femme avec stupéfaction, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser la guérisseuse acariâtre à renouer avec la civilisation ? La senior s'avança dans la salle sans prêter attention aux regards curieux qui la suivait, elle mettait ça sur le compte de la stupidité des humains, surtout ceux-ci, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle traversa la salle principale pour s'arrêter face au maître qui était encore dans les escaliers.

\- Un problème Porlyusica ?

\- Le problème c'est ton mage ! Il ose se pointer chez moi sans prévenir pour repartir aussi sec ! Répondit la rose en colère.

\- Hey la vieille, tu parles de Gray ?! Demanda Natsu

\- La vieille ?! Répéta-t-elle en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

Ce dernier regretta immédiatement ses paroles aux vues du regard empli de promesse de torture que lui lançait l'apothicaire.

\- Ne vous formalisez pas avec lui, il parle plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit. Expliqua Erza avant de reprendre. Vous parliez bien de Gray ?

\- Le brun exhibitionniste ? Oui, il est passé il y a de cela quelques heures pour quérir mon aide mais nous avons été interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme qui souhaitait lui parler. Il m'a prévenu qu'il repasserait quelques minutes plus tard avant de suivre cet homme mais n'est jamais revenu, c'est d'une incorrection totale ! Et je compte bien lui faire savoir !

\- Il n'est pas là, tu dis qu'il est parti avec quelqu'un ? Interrogea Makarov.

\- Oui, un certain Jaaku qu'il aurait rencontré lors de sa dernière mission, quelque chose dans ce genre. Répondit-elle en secouant rapidement la main.

Le maître, Mirajanne, Erza et Natsu se figèrent tous les quatre face au discours de la guérisseuse. Natsu fût le premier à quitter sa trompeur, il prévint qu'il partait à la recherche de son amant avant de quitter le bâtiment précipitamment.

Le mage saint encouragea le rose dans sa démarche et l'observa partir en quatrième vitesse talonner par Happy qui semblait avoir suivi la conversation de loin, il reposa son attention sur Porlyusica pour lui demander de décrire le plus fidèlement possible l'homme qui était venu à leur rencontre. Reedus se chargerait de peindre cet inconnu, pour permettre de lancer une recherche à son encontre.

Natsu courait à en perdre haleine, il se dirigeait aussi vite que c'est jambes le permettait en direction de la petite maisonnette dans les bois. L'exceed qui était parti à sa poursuite avait bien du mal à rattraper son camarade, mais finalement il réussit suite à l'arrêt soudain de ce dernier qui était arrivé à destination. Le dragon s'était stoppé net devant la maison de la guérisseuse et commença à humer l'air environnant pour retrouver la trace de son compagnon, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum sur les effluves qui lui parvenaient. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il reconnut le parfum caractéristique de son amant. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour remonter la piste qui -il l'espérait- le mènerait jusqu'à son bien-aimé. L'odeur de ce dernier n'était pas seule, le slayer sentit aussi une effluve qui lui était inconnu se mélanger à celle de son amant, sûrement celle de l'autre homme se dit-il. Cette odeur lui était désagréable, il ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose dans cette dernière la rendait agressive à ses narines sensibles. Il préféra ignorer ses sinus douloureux pour se concentrer sur la mission qu'il s'était fixé : retrouver au plus vite l'homme de sa vie. Il suivit son odeur à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville, au détour d'une rue il arriva au marché de Magnolia. Natsu perdit sa piste à ce moment, la multitude d'odeurs différentes émanant du marché recouvraient celle de Gray... Le dragon tenta tout de même de détecter le parfum de l'ice maker mais au bout d'un quart d'heure il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait perdu sa trace.

À la place, le slayer décida d'interroger les marchands en quête d'un indice quelconque pour retrouver son amant.

Loin de là, dans un train en direction du Nord, deux hommes occupait un compartiment. Le plus âgé avait fait asseoir le jeune homme sur ses genoux pour pouvoir l'enserrer à loisir, ce dernier avait toujours le regard éteint et ne tenta d'aucune façon de se soustraire de l'entrave de son bourreau. Jaaku avait enfoui son visage dans le coup de l'ice maker depuis un moment déjà, s'enivrant de l'odeur si délicate du garçon. Il amusait même par moments à faire courir sa langue le long de son coup. Suite à quoi il releva finalement la tête pour plonger ses orbes rubis dans ceux saphir du mage de fairy tail, il sourit perversement avant d'attraper le mage par la chevelure et lui imposer un baiser vorace. Gray y répondit involontairement, toujours sous l'emprise du sort âme de pantin.

Durant tout le temps du trajet, Jaaku caressa le corps du jeune homme sans aucune retenu, impatient d'arrivée à destination pour enfin le faire sien de façon définitive. Il élaborait déjà dans sa tête la façon dont il allait procéder pour prendre le summum de plaisir mais aussi détruire au maximum sa victime, car oui, il faisait partie de ces fous qui se délectaient de la souffrance des autres.

À Magnolia, Natsu retourna à la guilde bredouille. Il avait interrogé tous les commerçants de la rue mais personne n'avait vu son compagnon passé... Il espérait au moins que les autres avaient avancé de leurs côté. Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu des mages présents dans la guilde, car à leur grande surprise le mage de feu pénétra dans la pièce sans exploser la porte ni insulter personne. Le comportement inhabituel du dragon, la présence surprenante de la guérisseuse, la réunion privée entre Mira, Erza, le maître et Natsu, toutes ces choses laissaient entendre que quelque chose de grave ce passait...

Le rose, complètement imperméable aux regards inquiet qui lui était porté, traversa la salle pour rejoindre le vieux et la vielle qui était en discussion avec Reedus.

Le maître, qui avait remarqué la présence du slayer, l'invita à approcher en lui annonçant qu'ils venaient de terminer le portrait de l'inconnu. Porlyusica se décala légèrement pour permettre au jeune homme de découvrir l'apparence de l'homme qui avait abordé son amant. Le rose se figea en découvrant ce visage qu'il connaissait...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre par contre petit message important et peu agréable (préparez les projectiles lecteurs mécontents !) mais voilà... J'ai pris la décision d'abandonner cette fic et ce chapitre était le dernier... Non je rigole ! Mais maintenant la véritable mauvaise nouvelle vous paraîtra moins terrible, mauvaise nouvelle que voici : je n'ai pas de date de sortie programmé étant donné que je n'ai pas avancé sur le chapitre suivant... désolé !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Après une Trèèèèèèès longue absence, voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! Je m'excuse pour cette attente mais comme dis précédemment, je n'avais pas assez avancé pour publier la suite. De plus mon mariage ma pris énormément de temps avant pour la préparation, pendant pour savourez se jour unique et après pour récupérer de la fatigue (et dieu sait que c'est épuisant !) mais forte heureusement on ne se marie qu'une fois !**

 **Maintenant que je suis mariée et rentrée chez moi, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (enfin je vais essayer !)**

 **ATTENTION : SE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES PASSAGES CHOQUANT POUR LES ÂMES SENSIBLES (violences physiques et viol)**

 **sur-ce je vous laisse à votre lecture**

* * *

Erza, inquiète du soudain changement de comportement de son ami, se rapprocha de ce dernier qui paraissait être parti à mille lieu de là. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du dragon, il sursauta suite au contact inattendu. Il semblait reprendre pied dans la réalité mais restait fixé sur le portait qui lui faisait face, les yeux révulsé, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une grimasse de colère laissant apparaître ses canines. La chevalière alarmé, tenta de comprendre la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Natsu ?

\- C'est lui... Murmura le jeune homme sans lâcher la peinture des yeux.

\- Tu connais cet homme ? S'étonna la rousse

\- Tu ne comprends pas Erza ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans celui de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fut surprise par le regard apeuré du jeune homme, son inquiétude atteignit des sommets lorsqu'elle senti le mage tremblé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire Natsu ? D'où connais tu cet homme ?

\- C'est lui qui s'évertue à m'arracher Gray dans mes cauchemars ! C'est lui qui m'accuse de ne pas avoir su le garder ! Il avait raison ! Il me l'a enlevé ! Tu ne comprends pas Erza ?! Il a kidnappé Gray ! Je dois le retrouver ! Hurla le slayer qui avait cédé à la panique en comprenant que son cauchemar devenait réalité.

\- Calme toi ! Ordonna la reine des fées. Nous ne sommes encore sûr de rien, qu'ont donner tes recherches ?

\- J'ai perdu sa trace dans la rue où se tien le marché. Répondit-il en tentant de ce calmer.

\- Très nous allons donc organiser des équipes de recherches et quadriller le secteur. Annonça le maître qui avait suivi toute la conversation. Reedus, peux-tu produire plusieurs exemplaire de ce portrait ?

\- sans problème !

\- Très bien, commence dès maintenant. Jett ! Toi tu vas distribuer une affiche dans chaque guilde en exposant rapidement la situation, voit si un mage à une quelconque information sur cet homme !

\- tout de suite ! Répondit le concerné en saisissant le premier exemplaire avant de partir.

Natsu n'attendit ni les ordres ni l'accord de personne pour partir reprendre ses recherches avec l'aide d'Happy. Il demanda à ce dernier de lui faire survoler la ville à la recherche du brun ou au moins de son odeur.

A la guilde, Makarov forma une première équipe qu'il envoya enquêter dans la ville où Gray devait effectuer sa mission. De même, il en envoya une interrogé les loueur de véhicule magique des environs ainsi qu'une autre pour faire de même avec la gare et une dernière pour enquêter sur le port. Ce Jaaku avait forcément emprunté un de ses moyens pour arriver ici !

Quelques autres équipes furent former avec à leur tête un dragon slayer pour chercher le jeune homme, leurs flaires étant un atout capital dans leur recherches du mage de glace.

Les heures passèrent alors que Fairy tail s'organisait au mieux dans ses recherches pour retrouver la fée disparue.

Dans la ville de Keimusho, la nuit venait de tomber alors qu'un dernier train entra en gare. Parmi les passagers qui descendirent à quai, un homme à la carrure imposante et au regard glaçant, traversa la gare en direction de la sorti Ouest. Il était suivi de près par un jeune homme qui semblait ne pouvoir éprouver aucune émotion au vu de son regard livide. Les rares personnes qui posaient les yeux sur ce duo, détournèrent immédiatement le regard, intimidé par l'apparence du plus âgé.

Les deux hommes, une fois sorti de la gare, montèrent dans un taxi-carrosse en direction de la sortie de la ville. Jaaku profita d'être sur de ne pas être dérangé le temps du voyage pour déboutonner son pantalon et ainsi libérer son membre gonflé à l'air libre, il ordonna en suite au jeune homme de le prendre en main et de le caresser. L'ébène obéit aveuglément et commença les mouvements sur la verge de son bourreau. Des grognements de plaisir emplir rapidement la cabine du carrosse, l'aîné encouragea l'ice maker à accélérer le rythme, lui procurant toujours plus de plaisir. Soudainement, il attrapa violemment le jeune homme par les cheveux pour le rapprocher de son sexe en érection.

\- suce ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et effrayante.

Encore une fois, le mage obéi.

la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures lorsque les premières équipes de recherches revinrent, Makarov attendit que tout le monde rentre avant de faire le point de mettre en commun ce que chacun avait découvert de son côté. Ils durent attendre que Erza ramène de force le dragon, ce dernier refusait catégoriquement d'arrêter ses recherches ne serait-ce qu'une minute. A force de persuasion et avec l'aide d'Happy, la reine des fée avait réussi à convaincre le rose de rentré à la guilde se reposer au moins une petite heure.

Une fois sur que tout le monde était présent, le maître pris la parole et demanda à l'équipe charger d'enquêter au port ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Malheureusement ces derniers étaient revenu bredouille, Jaaku n'avait -de toute évidence- pas emprunté la voie maritime pour arrivée à Magnolia. Le constat fût le même pour l'équipe chargé d'interroger les loueurs de véhicules magique, pas une seule trace de cet homme. Forte heureusement pour eux, les interrogatoire mené à la gare avaient permis de retrouver la trace de Gray. Une petite fleuriste ambulante, qui à pour habitude de ce poster à la gare, avait apparentement reconnu l'homme grâce au portrait que lui avait fourni les mages. La jeune femme semblait l'avoir aperçu en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas en grande forme, la description que la fleuriste fit du jeune homme ressemblait bien au mage de glace.

Malheureusement pour les fées, la destination de l'étrange duo était resté inconnu de la fleuriste. Les mages avaient tenté de récolter plus d'information aussi bien au près des usagés que du personnel de la gare, sans succès...

Makarov, fort de ces informations, décida de réorganiser les recherches. Il demanda à ce qu'une équipe retourne interroger la jeune femme à fin de connaître l'heure, ou tout du moins une estimation de l'heure, à la quelle elle aurait aperçu les deux hommes. Une fois ces informations récolté, l'équipe se chargera de répertorier tout les départs de trains qui ont eu lieu dans ces horaires. Une seconde équipe serait charger de ce rendre à la bibliothèque national pour enquêter sur l'état présumé du mage de glace. enfin une troisième et dernière équipe serait charger d'apporter main forte à celle partie enquêté dans le village dont est originaire la mission de gray, mais aussi les tenir informer de l'avancement des recherches jusqu'à maintenant. Ses enfants furent surpris par le calme et la réflexion incroyable dont il faisait preuve, la vie d'un de ses mages était en danger mais il ne cédait aucunement à la panique comme certain avait pu le faire plutôt dans la journée.

Une fois les directives donné et les équipes formé, le mage saint se rapprocha de Natsu alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à reprendre ses recherches.

\- Tu devrais te reposer mon garçon. Proposa le vieil homme.

\- Pardon ?! Il en est hors de question ! Je n'aurais de repos que lors ce que Gray sera en sécurité et à mes côtés ! S'emporta le dragon, furieux qu'on lui demande de rester inactif dans une situation pareil.

\- Natsu... Le maître à raison, tu dois te reposer. Ajouta amicalement la rousse.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Natsu ! Réfléchi un peu, tu ne servira à rien contenu de l'état actuel des choses ! Nous ne pourrons pas avancer tant que nous ne seront pas quel train ils ont pris. Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais tu sera plus utile à te reposer ici en attendant d'avoir du nouveau que sur place à tourner en rond ! Expliqua la chevalière.

\- Erza à raison mon garçon, surtout si on part du principe qu'il faudra sûrement reprendre Gray par la force... à ce moment là nous auront besoin de toi à ton maximum. Enchéri le mage saint.

Le slayer réfléchi longuement aux arguments que venaient de lui apporter le maître et Erza. Ils ne pouvait nier la véracité de ces derniers mais malgré tout il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester inactif dans un moment pareil, il savait pertinemment que sa conscience allait s'évertuer à le culpabiliser de prendre du repos alors que Gray était en danger. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre au vu de l'état actuel des choses ? Par quel moyen pouvait-il faire avancer les choses ?

Natsu était tant plongé dans ses réflexions qu'Erza en profita pour l'assommer d'un bon coup derrière la tête. Le maître soupira face à l'acte de la rousse qu'il ne pouvait cautionner qu'à moitié.

\- Pense tu vraiment qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution ?

\- Connaissant Natsu, je n'en voyait pas d'autre ! Répondit la chevalière.

Le mage saint n'ajouta rien, il savait que discuter avec la chevalière ne mènerait nul part. Il préféra oublier l'incident et ordonna à ce que Natsu soit conduit à l'infirmerie, il demanda aussi à Happy de rester au près du jeune homme pour veiller sur son sommeil. L'exceed accepta cette mission qu'il promis de remplir avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Dans un manoir, non loin de Keimusho, Jaaku arpentait les couloirs talonner par le mage de glace. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui s'écartèrent vivement de leur chemin ou saluèrent respectueusement l'aîné. Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement face à une porte gardé par un jeune homme qui se mit au garde à vous en reconnaissant son supérieur, il trembla légèrement lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux rouge sang de son vis à vis.

\- Tout est prêt ? Demanda le plus âgé d'une voix glaçante

-oui monsieur Itazurana ! Tout à été fait selon vos désirs !

Jaaku sourit sadiquement avant d'entré dans la pièce toujours suivie du brun. Le garde suivit ce garçon du regard avec une profonde pitié pour lui...

La salle, richement décoré, se révéla être une somptueuse chambre à coucher. Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait contre un mur, une large cheminée faisait face à la porte d'entré. Un fauteuil était placé devant la cheminée, une porte à la droite de celle-ci menait vers une pièce encore inconnu et une bibliothèque remplie à ra-bord d'ouvrage diverse garnissait le troisième mur de la pièce. Le maître des lieux s'approcha du lit et caressa les tissu en soie rouge qui décorait les baldaquins, les draps semblaient être faites de la même matière. Son regard s'arrêta sur d'étrange accessoires en or qui reposait sur les couvertures, son sourire s'étira en une grimace de perversion sans nom quand il réalisa ce qu'était ces fameux objets. Il reposa son attention sur Gray, qui était rester docilement au centre de la pièce, avant de l'inviter à s'approcher du lit. Le jeune homme obéit, il fit de même lorsque son bourreau lui demanda de s'allonger au milieu du lit et sur le ventre. Itazurana pris le plus gros des anneaux d'or présent sur le lit puis l'attacha au coup de sa victime, une chaîne relia le collier à un boucle fixé au pied de la tête de lit. Se raccord empêchait le jeune homme de lever la tête plus haut que dix centimètre au dessus du matelas et des oreillers. L'aîné pris possession des menottes en or qui restait sur le lit et les passa aux poignets du mage pour les lui maintenir dans le dos. Une fois chose faite, il pris un peu de recul pour observer sa victime. Sa proie était terriblement bandante dans cette position de soumission total ! Il se lécha les lèvres de gourmandise en imaginant toutes les manières dont il pouvait détruire ce garçon...

Las de sa contemplation, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuse et se dévêtit avant de rejoindre l'ice maker sur les draps.

\- à genoux ! Ordonna-t-il

le brun se positionna difficilement, ses mouvements étant gênés par ses entraves. Une fois sur les genoux et sa tête reposant toujours sur les oreillers, son tortionnaire déboutonna lentement son pantalon avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes en même temps que son caleçon. Le mage de fairy tail se retrouva désormais entièrement nu sous le regard dépraver de son ravisseur.

Ce dernier jugea qu'il était grand temps de prendre du plaisir ! Il tien fermement Gray par les hanches avant de susurrer à l'oreille de celui-ci :

\- Désespoir.

Les prunelles océan du garçon reprirent leur éclat naturel. Il papillonna quelques secondes des yeux avant de ce rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt, par la même occasion, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était dans le plus simple appareil. Un rire lugubre provenant de derrière lui attira son attention en plus de lui glacer le sang.

\- De retour parmi nous ? Interrogea sarcastiquement le brun.

\- Jaaku ?! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Où on est ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Paniqua l'ice maker en réalisant dans quelle fâcheuse posture il se trouvait.

Un tas de question lui martelait le cerveau mais par dessus tout, son instinct de survie lui hurlait de foutre le camps fissa. Il commença alors à s'agiter violemment, prenant conscience en même temps des entraves qui le retenait prisonnier en plus de son bourreau...

La panique le gagna tandis qu'il se débattait comme un beau diable, la position dans la quelle il se trouvait l'empêchait d'utilisé ses capacités physique à leur maximum. Son ravisseur fût tout de même surpris par la force dont faisait preuve le jeune homme, malgré tout il en fallait plus pour lui échapper !

Jaaku pressa sa virilité contre le bassin de sa victime, lui faisant sentir son érection. Cet acte eu pour effet de figer le jeune homme. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent d'effroi au contacte de cette verge près de son intimité, trop près !

Une émotion, jusque là étouffé par les autres, se rependit en masse dans son corps. Glaçant son sang, imprégnant la moindre de ces cellules : la peur.

Oui, Gray Fullbuster avait peur. Car à cet instant il compris toute l'horreur de la situation.

Le visage de Natsu lui apparut, lui redonnant le courage de de-nouveau ce débattre. Il devait s'échapper, pour lui, mais surtout pour Natsu. Il n'imaginait pas affronter son regard si il venait à être souillé par cet homme.

Son tortionnaire avait du mal à garder le contrôle sur le jeune homme, il se débattait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ? Soit ! Ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus intéressante !

\- Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'ice maker bien que la réponse semblait évidente.

\- Simplement prendre du plaisir pendant les jours à venir, l'extracteur ne sera pas là avant trois jours.

\- Quel extracteur ? De quoi tu parle ? Libère moi ! Hurla le mage.

\- trêve de bavardage et place aux choses sérieuses !

Sur ses mots, Jaaku pénétra sauvagement sa victime. Cette dernière poussa un hurlement déchirant mêlant la douleur physique à celle psychologique. La réalité venait de dépasser ses pires cauchemar. Non ! Il n'en voulait pas de cette réalité ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que les choses aient put déraper à ce point ! Il était encore en forêt il a de ça seulement quelques minutes, ça n'avait pas de sens ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, ça ne devait pas l'être... La douleur toujours plus fulgurante à chaque déhanché de son agresseur lui prouva de la plus cruel des manières que tout ceci était réel. Il se faisait violé et n'avais aucun moyen d'y échapper... à quoi bon de toute façon ? Il était déjà trop tard, Jaaku venait de le souiller au plus profond de son être. Il n'était désormais plus digne de Natsu ni même de Fairy tail...

Jaaku senti que la résistance de sa victime s'effritait, un sourire malsain apparu sur son visage alors qu'il continuait sa sale besogne. « trop facile » pensa-t-il alors que le jeune homme hurlait toujours sous ses asseaux destructeur.

\- Maintenant tu m'appartient, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa proie.

Gray pris conscience qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour se battre ! Il devait se défaire de l'emprise de ce fou, il était un mage de Fairy tail bordel ! Il devait s'en sortir de lui même, ainsi il serait peut être encore digne de l'amour que Natsu lui porte.

Pris d'une nouvelle résolution et d'un nouvel espoirs, il se débattit plus fort encore, surprenant par la même occasion Jaaku qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa victime puisse encore lutter avec autant d'énergie. Son sourire sadique s'étendit un peu plus encore, il n'en attendait pas moins du jeune homme ! Il allait profiter des trois jours à venir pour annihiler tout espoir en lui, le détruire jusqu'au plus profond de son être et d'imprégner la souffrance jusque dans la moindre de ces cellules. Ho oui ! Il allait bien s'amuser ! Les larmes du jeunes homme coulaient maintenant à flot tendis qu'il se défendait comme il le pouvait. Son bourreau prenait plaisir à le voir s'agiter vainement, ces tentatives désespéré de lui échapper ne faisait qu'exacerber son plaisir. Sentant la jouissance arriver, Jaaku enfonça la tête du jeune homme dans les oreillers d'une main et de l'autre il maintenu avec force la taille de ce dernier tout en le martelant de puissant derniers coup de reins. Il se libéra finalement dans un râle rauque alors que Gray étouffait dans les oreillers. Il se débattit violemment à la recherche du précieux élément qui lui manquait, mais son ravisseur lui bloqua fermement la tête. Cherchait-il à le tuer ? Il était hors de question pour lui de mourir ici ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui, il voulait retrouver sa guilde et ses amis, mais par dessus tout il voulait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors le jeune homme se débattit avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Jaaku, voyant que le jeune homme continuait de résister, appliqua ses deux mains sur le crâne de l'ice maker. Ce dernier lutta de moins en moins fort, l'air lui manquant cruellement, il fini par arrêter complètement de se mouvoir, les ténèbres l'ayant emporter...

* * *

 **Voilà pour le moment, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 8 dans deux semaines mais je ne promets rien. Si vous souhaitez connaitre l'avancement de l'écriture des chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en message privé (je réponds toujours).**

 **Sinon comme d'habitude : j'attends vos impressions et vos hypothèses pour la suite !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 8 du gypse noir tout chaud tout frais !  
Bon par contre je tiens à m'excuser du retard de la publication (je devais le publier hier) mais j'ai eu un fâcheux contre-temps ! Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Natsu se réveilla. Le dragon, encore ensommeillé, se tourna pour embrasser son compagnon. Il fût surpris de découvrir que ce dernier n'était pas dans le lit, il fût d'autant plus surpris quand il réalisa qu'il n'était non pas chez lui mais à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Alors qu'il s'assit dans le lit pour observer son environnement, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire !

\- Merde ! Pesta-t-il avant de sauter du lit.

Il se dirigeait prestement vers la porte, dans la ferme intention de retrouver Erza et de lui faire part de sa façon de pensée, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Mirajanne par cette même porte.

\- Ha Natsu, tu es réveillé ! Observa la barmaid.

\- Ouai, Où est Erza ?! J'ai un compte à régler avec elle ! S'énerva le slayer.

\- Calme toi Natsu, elle a fait sa pour ton bien ! Ne te sens tu pas mieux après ces quelques heures de sommeil ?

\- Quelques heures ? Mon dieu, il est quel heure ?!

\- un peu plus de dix heures du matin. Mais...

\- On est déjà le matin ?! J'ai dormi autant ?! Je dois retrouver Gray !

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla la blanche.

Le rose se stoppa, trop surpris par l'intonation de son amie.

\- Bien, maintenant écoute. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu as bien fait de prendre du repos, pendant que tu dormais il y a eu du nouveau...

\- qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?! Vous avez retrouvé Gray ?! S'enquit le mage de feu.

\- Natsu que ce soit bien claire, interrompe moi encore une fois et je te le fais regretter !

\- D'a...D'accord. Acquiesça le dragon.

\- donc je disais, Nous avons reçu un communiqué de l'équipe partie sur les traces du commendataire de Gray. Apparemment ils ont trouvé quelque chose et on demandé à ce que du renfort leur soit envoyé. J'ai parlé au maître pour que tu sois du voyage, vous partez à quatorze heures.

Natsu prit soudainement la démone dans ses bras, il la serra amicalement avant de lui glisser à l'oreille « Merci pour tout Mira ». Il parti sur les chapeaux de roues en direction de sa maisonnette afin de préparer ses affaires pour son voyage à venir.

Il traversa la salle principale de la guilde comme une fusé, Happy -qui l'attendait assis sur le comptoir- le rattrapa en quelques battements d'ailes. Sur le chemin, l'exceed souhaita faire part des dernières nouvelles à son ami mais ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il savait déjà tout . Arrivé dans la petite maison, les deux compères préparèrent leurs affaires difficilement, le groupe qui avait demandé de l'aide ne leur avait pas donner de renseignement concernant le temps qu'ils allaient devoir passer là-bas . Plus surprenant encore, ils n'avaient donner aucune information à propos de leur découverte ni même la raison de leur besoin de soutien... Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé là bas ? Le dragon avait beau se torturer les méninges et inventer toutes sorte de scénarios plus ou moins inquiétant, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne connaîtrait le fin mot qu'une fois sur place...

Happy suivait Natsu silencieusement en direction de la gare, il était terriblement inquiet pour son ami. Il voyait bien à sa mine déconfite que le mage de feu lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Le félin tenta, de bien des manières, de faire dire au rose se qui le préoccupait temps mais celui-ci ne faisait qu'esquiver les questions. Suite à l'insistance de l'exceed, le dragon compris qu'il inquiétait son ami par son mutisme. Il se senti soudainement égoïste de ne pas vouloir partager ses sentiments avec ses amis alors que ces derniers ne cessaient de le soutenir depuis hier. Il s'arrêta soudainement sur le chemin pour faire face à Happy, ce dernier interloqué par le comportement de son maître, ne fît aucune remarque préférant soutenir son regard. Natsu soupira avant de lui avouer qu'il leurs parlerait à cœur ouvert dans le train.

Happy fût légèrement soulager de savoir que le slayer allait s'ouvrir à eux, fière d'être à l'origine de cette décision, Le félidé pris une grande inspiration avant de reprendre sa route avec son camarade. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare une demi heure avant le départ, certains mages étaient déjà présent comme Erza, Wendy et Charuru.

La dragonne slayer céleste, apercevant les deux arrivants, accouru à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour Natsu-san, Happy-san ! Salua poliment la jeune fille.

\- Salut Wendy. Répondit simplement le mage de feu.

\- Bonjour Wendy ! Répliqua l'exceed avant de rejoindre Charuru de quelques coups d'ailes.

La dragonne sourie en observant le félin tenter d'approcher la chatte blanche qui semblait toujours aussi froide à ces attentions. Rapidement la petite bleu se reconcentra sur son homologue .

\- Tu te sens bien ? Pas de douleur à la tête ni de vertige ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Le mage de feu regarda son amie comme si il s'agissait d'un alien tout droit venu de mars.

\- De quoi tu parle Wendy ?

\- Du coup que t'as donner Erza cette nuit, elle n'y est pas aller de main morte et je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu aille bien. Expliqua la mage céleste penaude.

\- Ha... Désolé je n'avais pas compris, répondit le dragon en se grattent l'arrière de la tête, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

La jeune fille lui sourie avant de rejoindre avec les autres avec le rose. Ce dernier appris qu'il ne manquait que Luxus pour que l'équipe de soutien soit au complet. Ils attendirent donc le mage de foudre dans un silence pesant...

non loin de Keimusho, dans une chambre richement décoré mais dépourvu de fenêtre, un jeune homme s'éveilla sur un lit aux draps de soie rouge. Le Garçon avait du mal à se repérer, où était il ? Que c'était il passer ? Pourquoi son corps -et particulièrement son bassin- le faisait tant souffrir ?

Avec difficulté, le brun se redressa et observa son environnement : un lit à baldaquins recouvert de soie rouge sur le quel il était actuellement, une large bibliothèque lui faisait face, une cheminé prônait sur le mur de gauche et enfin deux portes représentant les seules issu à cette pièce.

Au court de son observation, des flashs lui revinrent, imprégnant au plus profond de son être l'humiliation de ce que qu'il venait de vivre. L'écrasante vérité se fit jour à son esprit : il venait d'être violé !

Des larmes de rage se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même, accablé par l'évidence de ce qui c'était déroulé dans cette pièce un peu plus tôt. À nouveau, le visage souriant de son compagnon lui apparu. Gray ravala un sanglot avant de ce lever difficilement, plus déterminé que jamais à s'échapper de sa cage doré. Il descendit du lit avec précaution, son corps ankylosé le faisant souffrir à chaque mouvementent. Une fois debout il récupéra son caleçon et son pantalon qui traînait sur le tapis au pied du lit, il les enfila rapidement puis s'avança vers la première porte qui faisait face à la cheminé. Il saisi fébrilement la poignée tout en se tenant sur ses gardes, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière cette porte en chêne, il pris une grande inspiration avant de tenter de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec mais la porte resta close. Il retenta plusieurs fois mais toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec...

Il décida finalement d'abandonner momentanément cette porte pour se concentrer sur la seconde qui se trouvait à la droite de la cheminée. Il ouvra celle-ci précautionneusement pour y découvrir une somptueuse salle de bain. Un carrelage en granite gris claire recouvrait le sol de la salle d'eau et remontait jusqu'à mi-mur, une douche à l'italienne occupait le mur du fond. À côté de la porte, un meuble en teck foncé soutenait une grande vasque en cristal et un large miroir trônait au dessus de ce dernier. Alors que Gray contemplait la pièce d'eau, son regard s'arrêta sur une fenêtre opaque qui représentait la principale source de lumière dans la pièce. Le jeune homme se précipita sur cette dernière et l'ouvrit à la volé, à travers elle il put apercevoir la cime des arbres qui lui faisait face. Cette constatation lui permit de deviner qu'il se trouvait à environs quinze-vingt mètres du sol. Il tendit le bras à travers la fenêtre mais ça main rencontra subitement un mur invisible, au contact de sa main, ce dernier laissa apparaître des écritures runiques qui déclenchèrent une violente décharge. L'ice maker ne pu retenir un cris de douleur en reculant, tout son bras le lançait et il lui semblait encore sentir le courant électrique remonter le long de sa colonne.

La douleur passé, il décida de forcer les runes à l'aide de sa magie. Il joint ses deux mains, se préparant à créer un bazooka de glace mais rien n'apparut à sa plus grande surprise ! Il réessayait plusieurs fois avant de ce rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie ici... Ne ce laissant pas décourager, le brun retourna dans la chambre et tenta une nouvelle fois d'utiliser un sort de glace, contre la première porte cette fois-ci. Mais comme il s'en doutait, rien ne se passa non plus. Il jugea finalement qu'il était temps d'utiliser les grands moyens ! Il prit le seul fauteuil présent dans la chambre et l'utilisa comme bélier à fin de défoncer la dite porte. Le raffut qu'il produisit alors devait sûrement résonner à travers toute la bâtisse mais le mage s'en fichait royalement ! Au bout de seulement quelques coups la porte s'ouvrit soudainement un homme lui fit face de l'autre côté.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! Hurla l'inconnu.

L'homme était visiblement mécontent du brouhaha que causait le mage de fairy tail, ce dernier ne fit pas grand cas de son vis à vis et fonça dans ça direction pour forcer le passage et fuir. À sa plus grande surprise, il fût arrêté à nouveau par des runes qui semblaient obstruer l'encadrement de la porte. Il fût propulsé en arrière par la violence du choc et fini sa course au sol, il se tordit de douleur sous une nouvelle décharge électrique. La douleur s'estompant lentement, il commença à reprendre son souffle sous le regard moqueur de l'étranger.

\- Qu'es...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Interrogea le brun.

\- C'est un putain d'enchantement qui t'empêche de quitter cette pièce, y en a un second sur la fenêtre de la salle de bain au cas où il te prendrait l'envie de faire le saut de l'ange. Expliqua l'inconnu

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Le malheureux qui est charger de monter la garde devant la chambre de m'sieur Itazurana. Alors pour nous faciliter la vie à tout les deux, je te conseil de te tenir tranquille parce que sinon je viens en personne te casser la gueule !

\- C'est la chambre de Jaaku, il va revenir ? Demanda l'ice maker en prenant conscience du danger que représentait cette révélation.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de son geôlier.

\- Ho oui qu'il va revenir ! Tous les soirs même, c'est là qu'il crèche après tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il prendra grand soin de toi à chaque fois ! Averti le garde.

Le sang quitta momentanément le visage du jeune homme encore assis au sol, il imprégna difficilement chaque mot prononcer par son opposant, Jaaku allait revenir et sans aucun doute s'en prendre à nouveau à lui. Bien-sûr le mage s'en doutait déjà mais ce l'entendre dire rendait la chose plus... réel et cauchemardesque ! Il devait fuir au plus vite ! Il baissa la tête, à la fois résigné et dégoutté de ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait plus le choix, d'une faible voix il s'adressa au garde :

\- Pitié, laisse moi sortir...

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? J'ai pas bien entendu. Répondit le geôlier qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à humilier son prisonnier.

\- Je t'en supplie aide moi. Reformula le jeune homme alors que sa voix était déformé par des sanglots qu'il peinait à contenir.

\- Même pas en rêve mon p'tit gars, j'ose pas imagine ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si je faisais un tel affront à m'sieur Itazurana ! Un conseil gamin, donne lui ce qu'il veux et ça ira plus vite. Conclu-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur le brun dont les joues étaient désormais baigné de larmes.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Donc non Gray n'est pas mort ! (faut dire que j'ai pas fini de m'occuper de lui, le pauvre va bien trinquer pour votre plus grand plaisir !) Sinon le chapitre 9 sortira normalement dans deux semaines (sauf imprévu) et pour vous faire patienter j'ai publier un petit O.S. que j'ai écris pour le concours d'Arthémysia. (N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferais très plaisir !).**

 **Sinon comme D'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos impressions, réactions et hypothèses ! Sur-ce à bientôt dans les commentaires !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! voici le chapitre 9. Comme d'habitude maintenant, je préviens que des scènes dure vont avoir lieu dans ce chapitre (et dans les prochains aussi mais chaque chose en son temps). Et comme je te l'ai promis Acer, je publie ce chapitre dans l'après-midi ;)**

* * *

À Magnolia, l'équipe de soutien venait de prendre place dans un compartiment du train, attendant patiemment son départ. Wendy avait prit l'initiative de lancer son sort Troya sur Natsu avant même que ce dernier ne le demande.

Plus tard alors que le train était parti de puis environ un quart d'heure et à la surprise générale, Natsu brisa le silence ambiant :

\- J'ai peur, souffla-t-il en resserrant ses bras sur son torse.

Tout le monde regardaient le dragon sans savoir comment réagir à sa détresse... Ce fut Titania qui sortie de sa trompeur en première, elle posa une main rassurante sur le genoux de son camarade et déclara en le fixant dans les yeux :

\- Nous sommes tous là pour toi, alors tout ce passera bien.

\- Merci mais c 'est pour Gray que j'ai peur... J'ai peur de ce que j'ai vu, de ce que ça sous-entend... Répondit le rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Dans mes cauchemar, Cet homme... Ce Jaaku, Il...Il...

\- Calme toi Natsu. Inspire profondément et expire. Voilà, maintenant reprend calmement.

Les autres mages restaient silencieux, Erza était la plus à même de soulager les craintes du slayer.

\- Dans mes cauchemar il ne fait pas que m'arracher Gray, parfois il l'embrasse de force devant moi et j'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier ! J'ai peur que ce salopard lui face du mal !

Même si le mage de feu refusait de le dire clairement, ses camarades avaient bien compris qu'il craignait que son amant ne subisse des violences sexuelles. Comment pouvaient-ils le rassurer sur ce sujet ? Wendy pris soudainement la parole, surprenant plus d'un par ses propos :

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet Natsu, je pense que ce trait de tes cauchemars vient de la force de tes sentiments pour Gray. En temps que dragon, notre possessivité est accru concernant nos compagnons, on en devient terriblement jaloux ! Je pense sincèrement que tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Me...Merci Wendy.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence.

Dans le manoir de Jaaku, Gray cherchait toujours désespérément un moyen de s'échapper de sa cage doré. Il était en train de farfouiller dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il trouva une armoire pleine de vêtement. Il en tira un t-shit, un pull et une paire de chaussure qu'il enfila prestement, le jeune homme ne supportant plus d'être torse nu. Alors qu'il venait de reprendre ses recherches, des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui.

Une voix rompit le silence.

Il devenait fou... C'était la seule explication ! Comment en une fraction de seconde avait-il pu se retrouver de nouveau nu et attaché sur le lit ?! Il était pourtant dans la salle d'eau à l'instant ! Alors qu'il peinait à réaliser la situation, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était attaché différemment par rapport à la dernière fois. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit, le dos collé contre la tête de lit et enchaîné à cette dernière. Il avait encore une fois les points liés dans le dos, et le collier d'or était de nouveau au tour de son cou. Mais ce dernier était relier non pas à la tête de lit mais au plafond, le brun avait beaucoup de mal à respirer à cause du collier trop serré. Son ravisseur semblait vraiment vouloir l'asphyxier !

Se dernier était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qu'il avait tourné pour faire face au lit. Sa tête reposait sur le dos de sa main droite alors que son bras était poser sur l'accoudoir en tissu. Un léger sourire inquiétant flottait sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux rouge sang dévoraient le jeune homme.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda l'ice maker

son ravisseur sembla surpris par sa question, son sourire disparu et la lueur dans son regard changea. Il semblait sonder le jeune homme face à lui.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour que je passe de la salle de bain à la chambre sans m'en rendre compte ? Précisa-t-il

le regard de son tortionnaire s'illumina en comprenant où voulait en venir son prisonnier, un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondit :

\- tu es sous l'emprise d'un sortilège qui s'appelle âme de pantin, il te plonge dans l'inconscience alors qu'une âme artificielle prend le contrôle de ton corps. Il existe un mot pour te plonger dans ce pseudo coma et un pour t'en faire sortir.

Gray camoufla du mieux qu'il pouvait sa satisfaction, maintenant qu'il connaissait la combine il ne se ferait plus avoir ! Son plaisir fût de courte duré, la peur reprenant le dessus lorsqu'il remarqua le regard plus qu'insistant du brun sa verge. Par réflexe il essaya de resserrer ses cuisses pour dissimuler son intimité, mais des menottes de chevilles l'en empêchèrent. Le maintenant en tailleur et la merci du regard pervers de son geôlier. Ce dernier, voyant le mage de glace s'agiter vainement, se senti d'humeur joueuse et décida de passer à la suite du programme.

Il se leva et commença lentement à se dévêtir sous les yeux révulsé de Gray. « Pas encore ! » pensa le mage alors qu'un frisson mêlant peur et dégoût le traversa à la vu de l'érection d'Itazurana. Celui-ci, tel un prédateur, monta à quatre patte sur le lit et s'approcha doucement de sa proie. La « proie » était pétrifié par la peur, la lueur dans le regard de son ravisseur le glaçait. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cet éclat particulier dans ces yeux et aurait préféré ne jamais le voir...

Jaaku s'arrêta à quelques centimètre du visage de sa victime, souriant à pleine dent il déclara faussement désolé :

\- Quel mauvais hôte je fais ! J'ai pensé à mon plaisir avant le tiens, je vais rectifier ça de ce pas !

Le mage de fairy tail n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler les paroles de son vis-à-vis que ce dernier plongea vers son intimité. Il passa sa langue le long de la virilité endormie, cette caresse mal venu arracha un violent « non ! » de la part de l'ice maker. l'aîné se délecta des protestations de son prisonnier, sa langue continuait de se balader sur le pénis du brun. Celui-ci essayait de se débattre par tout les moyens, en vain...

Jaaku, sentant le membre du jeune homme réagir à la stimulation physique, releva la tête -pour faire face au mage de glace- un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je suis pardonné pour mon manque de considération ?

L'ébène ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard, rouge de honte suite à la trahison de son propre corps... Mais alors que Itazurana se redirigeait vers la virilité qu'il convoitait, le jeune homme pris soudainement la parole à sa plus grande joie.

\- Non ! Arrête... Pitié arrête... supplia-t-il alors que les larmes souillaient ses joues d'albâtre

le mage était méconnaissable, son corps tremblait de toute pars, la peur le rongeait ainsi que la honte et l'humiliation. Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient en un tourbillon destructeur, alimentant ses sanglots de plus en plus incontrôlable. Malgré tout, son bourreau ne fût aucunement touché par sa détresse et continua sur sa lancé.

Lorsque enfin, le brun ce délivra -à contre cœur- de sa semence, Jaaku releva la tête pour faire face au jeune homme. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le brun, rouge de honte, maintenait ces yeux fermé dans une vaine tentatives de fuir la réalité. Le plus âgé, trouvant que les tourments de sa victime n'était pas encore à leur paroxysme, imposa un baiser à ce dernier. Il souilla de sa langue perverse la bouche de son prisonnier, imposant sa domination.

Jaaku s'éloigna en contemplant son œuvre. Le regard brisé du brun, son corps tremblant et ses sanglots qu'il ne retenait plus, tout ce-ci prouvait qu'il avait gagné. Le jeune homme était maintenant si fragile -pareil à un château de carte- qu'un simple souffle, la moindre brise le ferai s'écrouler. Itazurana se rhabilla aussi lentement qu'il s'était dévêtit et pris calmement la direction de la porte, avant d'en dépasser le seuil et sans se retourner il averti d'une voix suave « à ce soir beau gosse ».

malgré les tremblements dont il était pris, Gray senti un frisson l'envahir.

Le soleil disparaissait progressivement à l'horizon lorsque l'équipe de soutien arriva à Torappu, la ville où Gray avait « effectué » sa mission. Sur le quai, Laki les attendait nerveusement. Dès qu'elle aperçu ses camarades, la mage alla à leur rencontre et ne put cacher sa surprise en ce rendant compte de la présence du mage de feu.

Bonsoir Laki, il y a du nouveau ? Demanda Luxus

Salut tous le monde, effectivement c'est pour ça qu'on vous a appeler en renfort. Suivez -moi.

Le groupe arpenta les rues en silence, inquiet du mutisme de la jeune femme. Ils quittèrent la ville pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. La chute de l'astre entraînait un manque de visibilité qui força le dragon de feu à créer des feu follets au tour du groupe. Les boules de feu offraient une clarté de vision apprécié par les mages mais semblaient ne pas être au goût de leur amie, cette dernière jetait des œillades nerveuse un peu partout au tour d'eux au cours de leur avancé.

Cette étrange attitude n'échappa pas à Erza.

un problème ?

Je ne sais pas, on approche d'une planque que l'on à découvert et il est possible que des ennemis soit encore dans les parages...

tu as peur qu'on soit une cible facile avec cette luminosité ? Demanda Lucy

Laki répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils reprirent leur route, sur leur gardes cette fois-ci. Tendant l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruissement dans les feuillages, des moindres craquement de brindille sous les pas.

Finalement le trajet ce fit sans encombre, La mage de bois les guida à l'entrée d'une grotte.

avant d'entrer, je tiens à te prévenir Natsu. Annonça la jeune femme

De quoi ?

Que ce que tu va découvrir risque de te choquer, personnellement je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu nous attendes ici mais tel que je te connais...

Tu me connais bien, coupa la salamandre en entrant dans la fameuse grotte.

Les autres mages suivirent, inquiets de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir... les cents premiers mètres se firent dans le noir complet, Les fées ne se repérant qu'à l'instinct. Ce même instinct qui criait à Natsu de ne pas utiliser sa magie dans cette grotte. Puis une fois ce tunnel rocheux parcouru, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir un peu plus large. De multiples enfoncements fermés de barreaux parcouraient les deux mur de la salle en longueur, « des cellules » réalisa l'équipe de soutien. Au fil de leur avancé, ils découvrirent qu'heureusement ces dernières étaient vide ! À l'exception de la dernière...

Natsu arriva en premier face à cet unique occupant, il détailla rapidement la personne tapis au fond de la cellule et qui ne semblait ne pas encore l'avoir remarqué. Un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année à tout casser et pas très musclé. Malgré la multitude de torches allumés, une entre chaque geôle, Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Le dragon s'avança jusqu'au barreaux, espérant découvrir les traits de cet inconnu. En s'avançant, il shoota dans un caillou ce qui permit au prisonnier de remarquer ça présence. Ce dernier leva la tête en direction de l'entré de ça cellule et y découvrit un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout du moins cette nouvelle rencontre ne semblait pas l'étonner le moins du monde.

Natsu découvrit que l'homme devant lui portait des lunettes rectangulaire dont un verre était brisé et une pommette bleuie par ce qui devait être un coup de poing.

qu'est-ce t'as avorton, tu veux ma photo ? Cracha l'inconnu mécontent d'être dévisager de la sorte.

Laki, qui est-ce ? Demanda le mage de feu sans porter la moindre importance aux paroles de son interlocuteur.

Un homme qui travail ici, on la capturé en arrivant et nous avons jugé plus raisonnable de l'enfermer là.

Vous avez bien fait, commenta Luxus, il y a d'autres salles ?

Oui, c'est un petit complexe qui à été crée ici. Suivez-moi.

Alors que les mages commençaient à suivre leur amie, Wendy remarqua que le rose était toujours face au prisonnier. Elle décida de l'interpeller amicalement :

Natsu-san, tu viens avec nous ?

Natsu ? Réagit le blond depuis sa cellule.

Un sourire pervers s'étendit sur les lèvres du captif. Ce sourire répugnait la salamandre qui ce demandait ce qu'il y avait de si amusant à apprendre son nom. Ne supportant pas plus longtemps l'expression immonde de cet homme, il prit la parole.

qu'est ce qui t'amuse ?

Je ne suis pas amusé mais plutôt... heureux dirons nous, je peux enfin mettre un visage sur un nom.

Tu as déjà entendu mon nom, c'est que je deviens célèbre ! S'amusa le dragon.

Célèbre je ne sais pas, mais tu semblait important pour ce beau brun.

Natsu se figea, son sang quitta son visage à mesure que son cerveau imprégnait les paroles du blond. Sa torpeur le quitta en même temps que la rage grandissait en lui. Soudainement il se jeta contre les barreaux en tentant vainement d'attraper son interlocuteur. Effrayé par le comportement brutal et animal de son camarade, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas alors que plusieurs membres de fairy tail accoururent alerté par le bruit.

Les bras puissant d'Elfman enserrèrent le mage, le jeune homme avait beau faire une tête de plus que son ami, ce dernier était tout de même plus fort que lui. Il avait bien du mal a retenir le rose mais heureusement pour lui la voix forte de leur amie stoppa la fureur du dragon.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici Natsu ? Demanda fermement la chevalière.

Il se passe que cet enfoiré connaît Gray ! Je suis sûr que se salopard lui à fait du mal !

Absolument pas, répondit le concerner d'un ton narquois.

Je vais te saigner enflure !

Natsu ça suffit ! Ta colère, bien que justifié, ne fera pas avancer les choses ! Lui faire du mal ne t'apportera aucune satisfaction et en le tuant tu nous fera perdre notre meilleure piste pour retrouver Gray. Intervint Lucy.

Malgré la fermeté que voulait se donner la constelationiste, sa voix tremblante et ses yeux humides ne laissait aucun doute sur le réel état d'esprit de la jeune femme.

Le dragon s'adoucit légèrement suite aux paroles sensées de son amie. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire sa fête à se salopard mais Lucy avait raison, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un type comme lui. Son amant lui manquait terriblement et il voulait plus que tout le retrouver avant que le pire n'arrive... Reprenant son calme, il se défit de la poigne de son ami et quitta la pièce en direction de la suite du complexe sans un regard de plus au blond.

La salle des cellules débouchait sur une pièce pleine à craquer de documents, plus ou moins triés en différentes piles à l'équilibre précaire. Natsu remarqua Levy, installé dans un coin de la pièce, le nez plongé dans la paperasse tandis qu'un rictus de dégoût s'étirait sur son visage au fil de sa lecture. Inquiet le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son amie concernant la nature de sa lecture.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Natsu ? Sursauta la mage des mots en ramassant à la va vite les divers papiers qu'elle consultait.

Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Des rapports. Soupira-t-elle

Ils parlent de quoi ? Demanda le rose tendu à l'attente de la réponse

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois et enleva ses lunettes de lectures. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ami avant de déclarer avec compassion et sincérité :

Natsu, je ne répondrais pas. Ça ne t'avancerais à rien de le savoir à part te faire du mal...

Ça parle de Gray c'est ça ?

N'insiste pas. Répondit-elle avec un regard dur.

Le dragon n'allait certainement pas ce satisfaire d'une telle réponse, il fronça les sourcil et revint à la charge d'une voix plus dure :

Lévy, dis moi de quoi ça parle !

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ? Demanda Luxus qui venait d'entré dans la salle.

Le rose, refroidit par l'intervention du blond, décida d'en rester là pour le moment et continua son exploration des locaux. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Luxus se rapprocha de la mage des mots.

Tu as trouvé des informations ?

Ça ne rime à rien... C'est comme si cet endroit était un vaste canular. Déclara-t-elle perplexe.

Luxus ne répondit pas, trop inquiet par cette idée. Seraient-ils vraiment en train de perdre leur temps ?

Salamender entrait maintenant dans une grande salle maculé de blanc. Le mobilier, pratiquement inexistant, se composait seulement de deux plans de travail et d'une table d'opération. Contrairement à la pièce précédente, celle-ci était méticuleusement rangé. Chaque chose semblait à sa place et une forte odeur de désinfectant laissait pensé que la salle était régulièrement et consciencieusement nettoyé. Son regard s'arrêta sur une marque suspecte présente sur le mur...

Du côté de Keimusho, dans une pièce sans fenêtre, deux corps étaient couché dans un lit au draps de soie. Le silence omniprésent n'était brisé que par le léger ronflement de l'un des deux hommes, le seul à dormir. Gray ne savait plus quoi faire, les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets dans le dos n'étaient pas si serré mais il risquait de réveiller Jaaku au moindre faux mouvement. Il ne pouvait que réfléchir et chercher une solution à sa situation pour le moment... En y repensant, malgré sa situation désastreuse, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux étant donné que Jaaku ne l'avais pas touché de la soirée. L'aîné était revenu tard et visiblement épuisé, une bonne chose en soit puisqu'il s'était contenté d'une douche avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il s'était pratiquement endormi sur le champs, offrant un peu de répits à l'ice maker mais pour combien de temps ?

Il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir, le fil de ses pensées était continuellement interrompu par différents flashs de ce que lui avait imposé Jaaku... un frisson lui parcouru toute la colonne quand il lui sembla ressentir à nouveau la pression de sa langue sur son intimité et la bile lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'il repensa au relent immonde de cette langue. Cette langue vicieuse qui avait forcé la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, ce goût se diffusa de nouveau dans sa bouche, irritant ses papilles et maltraitant son estomac. Gray ne put retenir plus longtemps la bille qu'il lui emplissait la gorge, il tourna sur lui même pour vomir au pied du lit. Alors qu'il terminait de vider son estomac, un voix lui glaça le sang et un frisson le traversa alors qu'il imprégnait le sens de ces mots :

Vilain garçon... Je vais devoir punir ! Susurra Jaaku à l'oreille du mage.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le moment, j'essaierai de publier le chapitre 10 dans deux semaines mais je ne promets rien pour le coup (pour être honnête avec vous, il n'est pas encore écrit) donc je vais essayer de me bouger le cul ! sinon comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaires pour me dire si ce chapitre vous a plus, votre ressenti et vos hypothèse pour la suite.  
Sur-ce bonne continuation ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Premièrement je tiens à m'excuser pour la sortie tardive de ce chapitre (mieux vaut tard que jamais dit-on). En suite je tiens à vous prévenir que la parution des chapitres ne sera plus bi-mensuel mais aléatoire, c'est à dire que je posterais un chapitre à chaque fois que celui-ci est terminé.**

 **Je pense que j'en ai assez dis pour le moment, je vous laisse profiter de la lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour plus d'information.**

* * *

\- Vilain garçon... Je vais devoir punir ! Susurra Jaaku à l'oreille du mage.

Natsu fixai avec curiosité la marque sur le mur, une des dalle du carrelage murale semblait avoir été refixé. En se rapprochant il compris qu'elle n'était pas fixé mais simplement reposé nonchalamment. Sa curiosité à son paroxysme, le rose retira avec précaution la plaque en céramique et découvrit un enfoncement derrière. Curieux mais méfiant il glissa avec prudence sa mains à l'intérieur, rapidement ses doigts rencontrèrent une masse de papier. Il sorti ces derniers et découvrit un dossier complet, toujours sur sa lancé, il ouvrit ce dernier et se figea face à la première page...

Gray... souffla-t-il choqué de trouver la photo de son amant dans ce dossier.

Il prit appui contre la table d'opération avant de ce plonger dans la lecture des documents qu'il venait de récupérer.

Gray se sentait d'une impuissance écœurante. Il savait que Jaaku allait utiliser le sort sur lui et s'était préparer à y résister, inutilement le sort était trop puissant... L'ice maker se retrouvait désormais à genoux au pied du lit, les poignets attaché à deux baldaquins du lit. Il attendait dans la crainte et le silence forcé par un bâillon.

Son bourreau faisait les cent pas derrière lui, cherchant sûrement la punition qu'il lui infligerai. Mais l'attente en elle même était une véritable torture pour le jeune homme, chaque pas claquait sur le parquet et résonnait dans son esprit. Ce son était une torture comparable à la goutte d'eau... chaque pas pouvait être le dernier avant que Jaaku ne se défoule sur lui mais à chaque fois un pas résonnait ensuite, relançant inlassablement l'attente. L' avait essayé à plusieurs reprise de regarder ce qui se passait derrière lui, en vain.

Son calvaire pris fin de la pire des manières possible quand il entendit Itazurana :

\- c'est prêt... Sourit le brun en sortant un tisonnier rougeoyant des braises, quoi de mieux que la chaleur contre la froideur ?

Gray comprit pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, il se débattit avec toute la force qu'il avait. Le lit grinçait, remuant au même rythme déchaîné que le jeune homme qui se débattait.

Alors que l'espoir de se libéré était doucement entrain de mourir en lui, un craquement sourd retentit de l'un des baldaquins, signe que ses efforts portaient finalement leurs fruits ! Tendis qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer avec force sur ses liens pour briser la colonne de bois, une intervention inattendu mit fin à ses projets... Jaaku lui avait violemment frappé la nuque avec le tisonnier incandescent...

Quand Levy entra dans la salle d'opération, une incroyable chaleur y régnait. Étouffant à cause de la chaleur, elle posa sa main contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regretta aussi tôt, le carrelage mural était brûlant, comme le reste du mobilier. La mage des mots souffla doucement sur sa main douloureuse, tentant d'apaiser sa brûlure superficielle. Les picotements s'atténuant, elle balaya la salle du regard et vit Natsu dos à elle.

\- Natsu, nous partons. Cette endroit n'est qu'une supercherie, Tous les dossiers que j'ai épluché ne riment à rien. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais on a perdu notre temps... Expliqua doucement la jeune femme à son ami.

\- Je vais tous les tuer... Siffla le rose de colère.

\- Je comprends ta déception Natsu mais nous avons capturé Gekai, il semble jouer un rôle clé dans la disparition de Gray.

Le dragon eu un léger sursaut quand il entendit le prénom du blond incarcéré, il se tourna lentement vers son amie et la fixa d'un regard emplie de haine. La jeune femme trembla à la vue de la colère du slayer, elle déglutit ne sachant pas comment réagir ou apaiser son ami.

\- Tu as dis Gekai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix semblable à un grognement.

\- O...Oui. Répondit la mage effrayé.

A ce moment précis, la bleue pria pour que quelqu'un intervienne et calme le mage de feu. Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle n'avait pas décidé, le jeune homme quitta la pièce en courant. Une masse de papier vola derrière lui alors que la température de la pièce semblait redevenir acceptable. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire part des agissements étrange de son camarade aux autres, son regard fut attiré par l'une des feuilles à ses pieds. Elle ramassa cette dernière et en pris connaissance. Le document était un compte rendu d'opération qui faisait référence à un homme au quel on avait vraisemblablement ouvert le ventre pour y placer un objet avant de le refermer à l'aide de la magie. Plus loin sur la page, l'objet fut mentionné comme « un gypse noir ». La bleue s'interrogea sur cette pierre dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant ce jour. Pourtant elle avait quelques notions en géologie, mais cette pierre, si s'en était bien une comme son nom le laissait supposer, échappait à ses connaissances... Elle finit la lecture par la signature du médecin : Gekai.

Alors comme ça, le blond incarcéré plus loin était médecin, même chirurgien à en croire le document qu'elle tenait. La mage des mots allait quitter la pièce quand elle vu une feuille sortir du lot sur le tas d'autres. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se préparait à ramasser la dite feuille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lire le papier pour tout comprendre, la simple vue de la photo de Gray lui permit de remettre le puzzle dans l'ordre.

Elle quitta la pièce en cavalant et rencontra Erza, ou plutôt elle la percuta. Soulagé de trouver quelqu'un capable de raisonner le mage de feu, la bleue ne laissa pas le temps à la chevalière de dire le moindre mot.

\- Natsu va le tuer ! Il faut l'arrêter tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Qui ? Qui Natsu va tuer ? Demanda la rousse en tenant son amie par les épaules, prenant ses paroles parfaitement au sérieux.

\- Le prisonnier ! C'est un médecin qui s'en ai pris a Gray et Natsu le sais !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la mage de rang S pour courir en direction des cellules.

Suivit de Levy, elle arriva dans la pièce alors que Luxus et Elfman séparaient le dragon et le prisonnier. Les deux fées avaient été alerté par les hurlements de rage de Natsu et ceux de douleur de Gekai, mais ils avaient bien du mal à maintenir leur camarade qui se débâtait comme un beau diable en insultant sa victime.

Erza éleva la voie contre son ami qui se figea instantanément. Mais à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, le rose enflamma ses bras pour se libérer de l'emprise de ses camarades. Le mage de foudre et celui de take-over ne purent que le lâcher sous la surprise et l'incompréhension. Le slayer se saisi de cette chance pour se jeter à nouveau sur le blond. Sa tentatives fut avorté par Lévy qui lui fit tomber le mot Iron sur la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! S'excusa la bleue.

\- Non tu as bien fait, il fallait l'arrêter. Rassura Luxus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Elfman en passant son regard du rose assommé au médecin amoché et recroquevillé dans un coin.

\- On va rentrer à la guilde, prévenir le maître de nos découvertes et lui ramener celui-là. Annonça Laki qui entrait dans la cellule.

\- attends, on a découvert un dossier sur... Commença la mage des mots.

\- Gray, je sais. Je viens de terminer de le lire, c'est pour ça qu'il faut rentrer de toute urgence !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Interrogea la chevalière.

\- L'horreur à l'état pur, j'en ai bien peur …

Gray se réveillait doucement, semblant émerger de ténèbres tinté de cauchemar. Alors qu'il reprenait pleinement conscience, le rire glaçant de Jaaku lui fit comprendre que le cauchemar n'en était qu'a ses débuts.

Il se rendit soudainement compte de là ou il était : à plat ventre sur le lit, les poignets et cheville fixé au sommier de chaque côté. Mais le pire était la sensation de pression sur son bassin, il était là... Juste au dessus de lui...

Une sensation de chaleur parcourait son dos tandis que son bourreau faisait danser le tisonnier ardant à quelques centimètres de sa peau laiteuse. Il savait que le pire était devant lui lorsqu'il l'entendit susurrer à son oreille :

\- Que le jeu commence...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce 10ème chapitre, je sais qu'il est un peu court mais je ne voulais pas vous lasser sans rien trop longtemps ! A ce propos, j'aimerais que dans les commentaires si vous préférez avoir des chapitre plus long mais attendre plus longtemps ou si vous préférez en avoir des plus court mais plus régulièrement ?**

 **D'autre part je tiens à vous rassurez : peut importe le temps que ça me prendra, je terminerais cette fic ! Donc pas d'inquiétude, je ne l'abandonnerais pas.**

 **Dernière chose avant de vous laisser, je travail en parallèle sur deux autres écrits. L'un est une surprise, l'autre est un O.S. que j'écris pour un de mes fans et ami (ce dernier ce reconnaîtra !)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ENFIN le tant attendu chapitre 11, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire ce dernier.**

* * *

Gray se réveillait doucement, semblant émerger de ténèbres tinté de cauchemar. Alors qu'il reprenait pleinement conscience, le rire glaçant de Jaaku lui fit comprendre que le cauchemar n'en était qu'à ses débuts.

Il se rendit soudainement compte de là où il était : à plat ventre sur le lit, les poignets et chevilles fixé au sommier de chaque côtés. Mais le pire était la sensation de pression sur son bassin, il était là... Juste au dessus de lui...

Une sensation de chaleur parcourait son dos tandis que son bourreau faisait danser le tisonnier ardant à quelques centimètres de sa peau laiteuse. Il savait que le pire était devant lui lorsqu'il l'entendit susurrer à son oreille :

\- Que le jeu commence...

Jaaku posa doucement la pointe en métal sur l'omoplate du jeune homme, sa peau pris rapidement une tinte rouge alors que Gray n'émettait aucun son malgré la douleur lancinante. Le sourire dément du brun s'élargit alors qu'il dessinait de façon abstraite sur le dos malmené de sa victime. La peau habituellement laiteuse du mage était maintenant parsemé de sillon rouge, sa chair le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il restait cloîtré dans son mutisme. A la surprise générale, le plus âgé arrêta son jeu. Quelque chose clochait...

Il avait beau la faire souffrir, sa proie ne réagissait pas, comme s'il été résigné à son sort. Cette constatation contraria Jaaku, il voulait qu'il souffre autant physiquement que mentalement ! Toujours aussi énervé, il jeta rageusement le tisonnier contre le mur avant de quitter la pièce plongé dans ses pensées.

Gray profita de ce répit pour relâcher tout ses muscles, soulagent légèrement ses membres endolories. Son dos le lançait toujours autant alors que la sensation de brûlure semblait s'étendre. Il regrettait encore plus sa magie de glace à ce moment, rien que par la pensée il aurait put atténué la douleur grâce à cette dernière. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement... Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le brun sombra dans le sommeil. Emporté par l'épuisement physique dû à la torture et au manque de nourriture ainsi que la fatigue psychologique.

L'ice maker dormait maintenant depuis pratiquement une heure lorsque Jaaku refit son apparition dans la pièce, armé d'une nouvelle barre de fer. Cette dernière était différente du précédent tisonnier, elle se terminait par des lacets de métal qui formait le prénom de son propriétaire : « Jaaku ». Le brun déposa sa barre dans le cœur du feu de bois encore vif. Il observa le bal lascif des flammes léchant le métal, la cruauté brillant dans son regard et son sourire s'élargissant à mesure que le fer rougissait. Une fois satisfait, il retira l'objet des flammes et s'avança vers le lit où reposait le jeune homme.

\- Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda le sadique en faisant danser le tisonnier devant lui.

\- …

\- C'est un fer à bétail ! C'est utilisé pour marqué à vie l'appartenance d'un animal à son propriétaire !

Sa voix laissait transparaître son excitation malsaine, il semblait fier de sa nouvelle idée. Quoi de pire psychologiquement que de se retrouvé avec le nom de son bourreau gravé dans la chair à jamais ?

\- Maintenant la question est : Où dois-je te l'apposer ? Pour être honnête, j'hésite entre la fesse ou sur ton tatouage de guilde.

\- …

\- Fait ton choix !

\- … Natsu... Soupira l'ébène.

Intrigué, Jaaku se rapprocha de sa victime pour constater que le jeune homme dormait à point fermé et semblait rêver. A en croire le doux sourire qu'il abordait, son rêve devait être des plus agréable ! Mais qui était donc ce Natsu ? Sûrement quelqu'un d'important pour lui au vu de son visage heureux. Le geôlier, nouvellement intrigué, laissa tombé son fer à bétail et quitta la pièce, plongé dans ses réflexions. Décidément, l'ice maker titillait sa curiosité aujourd'hui ! Mais ce n'était pas si mal, il avait peut être là l'opportunité de créer une torture personnalisé pour la fée mais surtout la pire de toute...

La nausée lui maltraitait l'estomac tandis que son corps lui semblait en coton, refusant d'obéir à sa volonté. Il se sentait ballotté, les membres flasques et le tournis l'empêchait de ce maintenir ou même de ce lever. Bien que des plus désagréable, cette sensation lui était malheureusement familière : le mal des transport.

Natsu se força à ouvrir un œil pour juger l'état de la situation. Il était allongé sur la banquette d'un compartiment de train, Erza, Luxus et Wendy étaient assis sur une autre banquette face à lui. La luminosité qui passait par la fenêtre laissait imaginer que le soleil avait déjà entamé son ascension dans le ciel.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Réussit-il à demander.

\- Enfin réveillé ? Constata la rousse.

\- il est quelle heure ?

\- Ce n'est pas important pour... Commença la chevalière avant d'être interrompu par le mage de foudre.

\- Il est onze heure.

\- Quoi ?!

Le rose tenta de se relever sous la surprise de l'annonce, mais son mal des transports était plus fort que tout et le jeune homme se retrouva de nouveau échoué sur la palissade. Il lança un regard suppliant à la petite bleue, la priant de mettre fin à son calvaire mais pour son plus grand malheur, Titania intervint.

\- N'y pense même pas, tu as conscience du risque que tu nous a fais courir ?

\- Quel risque ? Je voulais juste lui faire payer ce qu 'il a fait subir à Gray !

\- Tu as manqué de le tuer, tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que ça implique ? S'impatienta la mage de rang S.

\- Ça aurait fait un salopard en moins, je vois pas le problème.

\- Le problème Natsu, c'est que dans ta colère -bien que légitime- tu as failli nous faire perdre notre plus solide piste pour retrouver Gray ! Assena Luxus.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire que le dragon slayer n'y avait pas songé un seul instant, il était pourtant le plus impliqué dans l'affaire, il ne mettait pas en doute sa détermination à retrouver son amant seulement pour le coup il ne le comprenait pas. Mais à voir l'expression déconfite qu'il abordait désormais, le petit fils du maître se demandait maintenant si inconsciemment l'esprit de salamander n'avait pas occulté cette possibilité pour lui permettre de libérer sa rage trop longtemps contenu...

Tous restèrent silencieux, laissant le temps au mage de feu de prendre conscience de son geste et de ce que cela aurait pu impliquer si ses amis n'avaient pas étés là pour l'arrêter à temps.

Natsu avait reçu la pique du blond comme une douche froide, il frissonna en réalisant que ce n'était là que la pur vérité ! Quel ironie, lui qui voulait plus que tout au monde retrouver l'homme qui l'aime à n'importe quel prix, il avait failli saboter leur meilleure chance ! Quel incapable. Il se dégoûtait lui même... Heureusement il avait pu être stoppé par ses amis, amis qui le soutenaient depuis le début sans faille.

Alors que le dragon relevait enfin le regard vers ses camarades, ces derniers purent lire dans les yeux du mage toute la reconnaissance qu'il leur portait. L'intensité de ce regard révéla à Erza que son impétueux ami avait compris la leçon, elle autorisa donc la petite mage céleste à mettre fin à son calvaire via son sortilège.

Bien que de nouveau en pleine forme, la salamandre restait impassible et silencieux. Quoique calme en apparence, ses neurones s'activaient comme jamais au paravent ! Il essayait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle entre elles, c'était le seul moyen de retrouver son homme.

La priorité absolue pour lui maintenant était de se souvenir où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un gypse noir...

* * *

 **Bon petit chapitre je vous l'accorde, de plus on apprend pas grand chose dans celui-ci mais la suite sera bien plus croustillante je vous l'assure ! Sinon comme je vous l'avais proposer la dernière fois, les chapitres serons dorénavant plus cours mais plus régulier (je m'engage à un chapitre par mois au minimum !) de plus comme j'ai terminé mon O.S. en collaboration avec Acer, j'ai plus de temps à consacrer à cette fic.**

 **En parlant de cet O.S., je vous encourage à aller le lire ("lettre de mauvaise augure et réconfort inattendu") et de nous donner votre avis quant au fruit de notre collaboration car je pense renouveler l'expérience mais je veux avant tout votre avis là dessus.**

 **Sur ce bonne fêtes à tous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjours à tous ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 12 pour le mois de janvier. Comme dit à la fin du précédent chapitre je vais essayé de publier un chapitre par mois jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. Pour le moment ça semble bien parti !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques annonces.**

* * *

Une odeur déplaisante lui titillait les narines depuis quelques minutes, le tirant désagréablement des songes où il était pourtant si bien. Alors que l'air devenait peu a peu étouffant, le brun se força à ouvrir un œil pour évaluer la situation. Il sursauta de surprise et de crainte en découvrant des flammes au pied du lit, elle dévoraient allègrement le tapis et commençaient à lécher les draps qui brunissaient à vu d'œil. Comprenant dans quelle fâcheuse posture il était, Gray essaya de s'extirper du lit mais des liens lui entravaient toujours poings et chevilles. La chaleur étouffante et la fumée de plus en plus épaisse alarmèrent le jeune homme qui ne souhaitait pas franchement finir en barbecue ! Mettant sa fierté de mage de côté, il décida d'appeler de l'aide.

\- Au feu !

\- …

\- À l'aide !

\- …

\- Putain vous allez vous bouger ?! Il y a le feu !

\- …

\- Merde !

Alors que l'ébène commençait à accepter douloureusement le sort qui l'attendait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en fracas et le garde entra visiblement échauffé par les hurlements du prisonnier.

\- P'tain, ta gueule ! Tu me crois né de la dernière pluie ou...

Il ne termina na pas sa phrase, abasourdi par la vision des flammes dévorant une partie de la chambre. Revenant à lui, il se précipita vers le lit tout en sortant son poignard et sectionna les liens du captif.

Tout juste libéré, Gray fit un bon hors du lit pour échapper au feu qui avait essayé de le consumer. Épuisé, blessé et effrayé par le sort au quel il vient d'échapper, Il s'effondra dans un coin de la pièce. Il posa une mains délicate sur son épaule douloureuse, sa peau était rouge et commençait à cloqué.

Le garde, lui, s'évertuait à contenir et éteindre l'incendie mais le feu continuaient de dévorer le mobilier. Les flammes plus grandes que n'importe qui, caressaient dorénavant le plafond.

Le mage de glace regardait d'un œil absent le geôlier lutter contre le brasier, alors qu'il posait sa tête contre le mur et s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, il réalisa que la porte était toujours grande ouverte !

Natsu sauta à pied joint hors du train, inspirant profondément comme si il n'avait pas eu une bouffé d'oxygène depuis des lustres. Il s'étira en repensant à ce que ses amis lui avaient expliqué durant le voyage. Gekai, le médecin qu'ils avaient capturé, était escorté par Lucy et Elfman. Ils avaient pris place dans un autre compartiment du train pour éviter tout autres incidents. C'est toujours pour une question de sécurité qu'il devait attendre quelques minutes dans la gare avant de rejoindre la guilde, histoire de ne pas le croiser. Pour le coup, il devait avouer que ses amis étaient dans le vrai. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se retenir face à l'homme qui à tant fait souffrir son compagnon, même en sachant que ça pourrait nuire à leur recherches. Son instinct de dragon pouvait se montrer terriblement difficile à contenir.

Luxus regardait amicalement son camarade rosé qui faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin. Il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais mais il était admiratif, il fallait une incroyable force de caractère pour pouvoir tenir face à une telle épreuve. Si ça avait été Mira à la place de Gray, le mage de foudre était pratiquement certain qu'il aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

Le mage de rang S regarda l'horloge de la gare avant de prévenir salamander qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre la guilde. À peine prévenu, Natsu pris la direction du bâtiment à la fée au pas de course. Il lui fallu moins de deux minutes pour arriver à destination. À l'intérieur il fut accueilli par Mirajanne :

\- Bon retour Natsu. Salua-t-elle avec un sourire éteint.

\- Merci, des nouvelles de votre côté ?

\- Oui mais le maître va résumer la situation dans quelques minutes.

La salamandre prit place au comptoir en attendant nerveusement les nouvelles que le vieux allait leur donner. Il décida de noyer son impatience dans un verre...

Gray jeta un dernier regard en direction du garde, celui-ci continuait de se battre avec les flammes, voilà le moment parfait !

Il prit son élan et fonça vers la porte aussi vite que son corps épuisé le put, le souvenir de l'enchantement électrique lui revint de la plus douloureuse des manières : lorsqu'il heurta ce dernier. Son hurlements de douleur, suite à la terrible décharge, résonna dans toute la pièce et attira l'attention du garde qui se retourna un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- T'es pas bien malin toi ! T'oublie déjà que tu peux pas sortir ? Ou alors t'aime souffrir ?

Le manque de réponse du brun l'agaça fortement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui relancer une pique, une flamme vint lui lécher le bras comme pour rappeler sont existence. Le garde repris alors sa lutte qui semblait inutile au vu du résultat...

Soudainement, une jeune servante fit éruption dans la chambre avec deux seaux d'eau et aspergea la base de l'incendie qui mourra dans un sifflement. Elle s' assura qu'aucune braise n'aient été épargné avant de ce rendre au chevet de l'ébène qui était toujours sous le coup de sa rencontre avec le sort de foudre.

Tandis qu'elle jugeait de l'état du jeune homme, le garde s'approcha des débris carbonisé pour chercher l'origine du précédent feu. En tâtonnant du pied dans les cendres, il découvrit l'objet du délit.

\- P'tain c'est pas vrai que m'sieur Itazurana à été assez con pour laisser son fer à bétail brûlant sur la décente de lit ? Il a failli faire cramé toute sa chambre ce c...

La suite de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il découvrait Jaaku dans l'encadrement de la porte qui le fixait de ses orbes rouges. Il déglutit difficilement en comprenant dans quelle terrible situation il était maintenant. Jaaku avança doucement vers lui sans le quitter du regard ni même cligner des yeux, d'une voix ferme mais basse il ordonna à la jeune femme de conduire son invité dans la suite printanière. La servante répondit positivement accompagné d'une formule de politesse à l'attention de son maître avant d'aider l'ice maker à se relever et quitta la salle prestement.

Itazurana les suivit du coin de l'œil et demanda à la demoiselle de fermer la porte derrière eux, elle s'exécuta après une dernière courbette.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la dite suite, la servante fit mine de trébucher avec l'ébène pour se rapprocher de lui et en profita pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette phrase raviva quelque chose au fond du mage de glace, quelque chose qu'il croyait éteint : l'espoir...

* * *

 **Me revoilà ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Avez vous une idée de ce que la servante à dit à Gray ? Vous aurez pas mal de réponse au prochain chapitre !**

 **Sinon pour ce qui est des annonces j'en ai deux à faire, la première c'est que si vous souhaitez que je vous tienne régulièrement informé de l'avancé de mes différents écrits, N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires et je vous enverrai des MP de temps en temps pour vous dire ou j'en suis dans mes fics et O.S.**

 **Pour la deuxième annonce, sachez que je vous prépare une petite surprise pour la saint-valentin et que celle ci est en collaboration avec le merveilleux Acer ! (pour rappel, notre précédente collaboration avait aboutie à la sortie de "une lettre de mauvaise augure et un réconfort inattendu")**

 **Voilà, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 13 du gypse noir, comme promis je sors un chapitre par mois (généralement fin du mois). Donc je vous laisse lire ce chapitre court mais qui installe le décors du prochain chapitre qui sera plus long et beaucoup plus mouvementé. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Dans le couloir qui menait à la dite suite, la servante fit mine de trébucher avec l'ébène pour se rapprocher de lui et en profita pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille. Cette phrase raviva quelque chose au fond du mage de glace, quelque chose qu'il croyait éteint : l'espoir...

La Servante fit entrer Gray dans la suite printanière. Cette dernière devait tenir son nom de la multitude de fleurs qui étaient présentes dans la chambre pensa l'ébène. La jeune femme aida le brun à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de ce diriger vers la porte, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière, l'ice maker tendis la main dans sa direction dans le veine espoir de la retenir.

\- Attendez ! Dite moi au moins votre nom... Supplia-t-il

Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte et se retourna lentement pour fixé le jeune mage de ses yeux lavandes hypnotique, quelques mèches doré couvraient partiellement son regard, le rendant encore plus énigmatique.

\- Amaya... Répondit-elle après un blanc.

Elle quitta finalement la pièce laissant le mage de glace livré à lui même et à sa réflexion. Il s'allongea doucement sur les draps, prenant garde à ne pas trop accroître la douleur provoqué par ses multiples blessures. Il rumina longuement les paroles que lui avait glisser Amaya : « Vous n'êtes pas seul ».

C'est quelques mots l'avait chambouler au plus au point. Est-ce qu'alors qu'il avait pratiquement abandonné, un nouvel espoir était apparu ou était-ce encore un plan tordu de Jaaku pour le torturer ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas à quel Saint ce vouer...

Ça faisait maintenant pratiquement dix minutes que Natsu pianotait nerveusement sur le comptoir en attendant tant bien que mal que le maître se décide enfin à partager les infos récolté avec tout le monde ! Il avait entre temps apprit que Gekai était enfermé dans une des cellules du sous-sol, il était étroitement surveillé par Lucy tandis que Elfman était remonté dans la salle. Le rose était finalement sur le point d'aller tirer les vers du nez du vieux quand ce dernier apparut sur l'estrade, le mage sacré se racla la gorge avant de commencer son discours :

\- Mes chers enfants, l'heure est grave... Avoua-t-il. Commençons par le groupe de recherches envoyés à la bibliothèque, ils ont très bien travailler et c'est grâce à eux que nous connaissons maintenant la nature de ce gypse noir.

Salamander écoutait plus concentrer que jamais, il senti ses muscles se contracter tandis qu'il allait enfin savoir ce qu'était cette fameuse pierre et peut être se rappeler d'où il en avait déjà entendu parler du même coup.

\- C'est une pierre naturellement imprégné de magie noir, elle sont heureusement très rare mais aussi très recherché par les guildes clandestines pour …

\- Pour accroître leur potentiel magique. Coupa le rose

\- Tu connais ? Interrogea le maître suspicieux

\- Ouais, Ignir m'en avait parler il y a longtemps et mais j'avais oublier jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il m'avait dit que ce gypse noir corrompait l'âme de ceux qui s'en approchait trop...

\- C'est aussi ce que nous avons appris.

\- Alors Gray est en danger !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrivera à temps. Rassura Makarov en pausant une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais... Et le gypse ?

\- D'après les informations collectés, il faut être en contact avec la pierre au moins quinze jours avant qu'elle ne commence à affecté quelqu'un. Maintenant le second point que je souhait abordé est l'état de Gray qui est vraisemblablement sous le contrôle d'un sort. Après de nombreuses recherches mené par Porlyusica, nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il s'agit du sort âme de pantin.

\- Jamais entendu parlé, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Levy.

\- C'est un sort qui crée une âme artificielle pour contrôler le corps de son hôte, ce sort s'active et ce désactive grâce à deux mots. Toute la complexité de l'affaire réside dans ces mots, pour être claire, il nous faut découvrir ces deux dernier pour pouvoir y mettre fin.

\- Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de retrouver Gray ! S'impatienta Natsu.

\- C'est vrai, est-ce qu'on sait ou allait ce fichu train ? Demanda Elfman.

Le visage du maître ce ferma soudainement laissant sous-entendre à ses enfants que la réponse à venir n'était pas des plus agréable à entendre. Après un long soupir résigné, Makarov annonça que le train qu'ils avaient pris avait été identifié comme un direct pour Crocus. Ce qui malheureusement sous-entendait qu'ils avaient sûrement pris un autre train après... Une vague de déception s'abattit sur la guilde tandis que le dragon slayer sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Le silence qui venait de s'installer semblait s'installer dans le temps mais fût subitement brisé par l'arrivée en trombe de Lucy, blessé et affolé, elle fût rattrapé par Erza alors qu'elle allait chuter. Wendy accourra pour lui porter les premiers soins alors que la chevalière l'interrogea pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La constélationiste posa son regard humide sur la rousse, ses lèvres tremblèrent puis elle avoua honteusement et d'une petite voie que Gekai venait de s'échapper...

Gray s'était assoupi depuis un petit quart d'heure lorsque Amaya entra dans suite charger d'un plateau débordant de matériel et produit médicinal. Elle déposa ce dernier sur la table basse au pied du lit avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme assoupit. Elle observa avec attention les différentes blessures qui parcourait son dos, notamment des brûlures à différents degrés, et repéra un morceau de peau vierge de tout sévices. Elle y posa délicatement la main avant d'y appliquer plusieurs pressions pour réveiller doucement le mage de glace. Le mage de glace sortit lentement mais à contre cœur du monde des songes, Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la servante. Celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui expliqua qu'elle était envoyé pour prendre soin de lui, elle expliqua donc que pour commencer elle allait s'occuper de soigner ses blessures, puis elle allait lui apporter un copieux repas car elle savait de source sûr que le démon n'avait rien avalé depuis sa capture. La fée se sentit apaisé pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser la route de Jaaku, la simple présence d'Amaya le mettait en confiance et lui redonnait espoir dans la suite des événements dont il espérait voir la fin sous peut ! Il était à ce moment là loin d'imaginé qu'il était dans le vrai mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité...


End file.
